


【翻译】to jay,from j

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cheesy, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Teen Romance, Top Jared Padalecki, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: Jensen Ackles从第一次看到Jared Padalecki就对他念念不忘。但是他没有去和他说话，而且用J的名义以给Jay写情诗的方式在博客上倾诉所有的心事。当有人发现J是他们学校的人，Jay就是Jared时，消息传播就像野火燎原一样快。更疯狂的是，Jared也开始对Jensen产生兴趣。Jensen会对Jared坦白J的身份，还是继续隐瞒下去？
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】to jay,from j

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to jay, from j](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301454) by [wyntwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntwo/pseuds/wyntwo). 



“那么，是什么驱使着你出版了这本书呢，能跟我们分享一下这个美丽故事背后的灵感来源吗？”

Jensen努力让自己不要在聚光灯下坐立不安。他现在正坐在Ellen DeGeneres的面前，她还有人群中那些陌生的面孔，都在全神贯注地注视着他。他们都是来看他的，听他说些什么，并赞扬他的作品。这让他感到不安，头晕目眩，但当他望向人群中，他们的目光相遇了——他就放松了下来。

“你会做得很好的，天使。深呼吸，好吗？记住，我一直都在你身边。”

他深深吸了一口气，转过身来对Ellen咧嘴一笑，“抱歉，Ellen，请原谅我的措辞，是Jared fucking Padalecki。”

————————————————————————————————

Jensen很确定他爱上了一个根本不知道他存在的人。

好吧，也许他并没有爱上，Jensen也清楚这个家伙知道自己的存在，但，你应该明白他的意思。

那个人是完美的。不可思议的火辣，身高有一米九，不，Jensen并没有在眼睛里安装什么高度扫描仪，他查看过篮球队的名册。他的肩膀很宽厚，二头肌发达，如果Jensen有机会的话一定要拍拍再捏捏。Jensen只对他所穿T恤下的东西有过短暂的一瞥，不过Jensen就像海绵吸水一样，把每一丝硬朗的线条和黝黑的皮肤都完全吸收，并把这段记忆在脑海里保管好。

他有一头松软的棕色头发，发尾处可爱地卷起来，Jensen最想要的就是用手指穿过那些头发，同时品尝他那棉花糖一般的嘴唇，那漂亮嘴唇包裹着的完美牙齿，和脸颊上的酒窝。还有他的眼睛，老天啊，Jensen很想盯着他的眼睛就这样盯上几个小时，他只近距离看过几次，但他永远也无法确定他们是什么颜色，蓝色？绿色？淡褐色？甚至——甚至有时是灰色？

他擅长各种各样的运动，橄榄球、篮球、摔跤、田径，甚至还尝试过足球和棒球。也许在最后两项中他表现得没有那么出色，但还是能在球队里获得一个席位。糟糕的是，他不是Jensen希望的那种愚蠢的运动员，也许这样会让他不那么可爱，但他确实在各个方面、以任何形式，都不愚蠢。Jensen的所有大学预修课程他都没上——除了数学，因为他该死的对数字非常擅长——但是在一二年级Jensen还没上预修课时，他们一起在荣誉班*上课，现在Jared依然在荣誉班。最重要的是，他可能是这世上最可爱的人，他的存在让地球更美好。

他的名字叫Jared Padalecki，他是个完美的人。

他就像直接从言情小说里走出来的人，Jensen迫使自己相信那些都是虚构的。只不过他实在太不可思议了，以致于Jensen不得不重新考虑所有的浪漫情节是不是都是真实发生的，只是他一直在错过。因为该死的，Jared一定是他所认识的——或者说，好吧，他从远处观察的人里最心胸宽广的人之一。

即使是在言情小说中，主人公一般也会有些混蛋（因为通常故事的冲突就从这里开始），但事实并非如此。如果Jensen能鼓起勇气和Jared说话，至少Jensen能成为他的朋友。因为他会说：“Jensen，你是一个好人，我非常愿意和你约会。但是我现在还不想谈恋爱，所以如果你不介意的话，我希望我们可以做好朋友？”并成功地用最友善的方式把Jensen的心打得粉碎，Jensen也没有理由去记恨他。这虚伪的友好。

Jared每次和Jensen说话，通常只是随便打个招呼，或是问一些关于数学的问题（每次都让Jensen莫名其妙，因为考虑到在他们的学业上他才是应该问Jared的那个人，而不是反过来），Jensen都会变得慌张，舌头像一块死物，声带像被打了结。Jared只会抿紧嘴唇给他一个小小的微笑，就像Jensen是一个他极力想要摆脱的笨拙的小东西。又或者其实Jensen是想要Jared走开的，这样他就不会再继续羞辱自己，破坏他一直以来保持的形象。呃，不管怎样——重点是，这很尴尬，是Jensen造成了这种局面。

Jensen有点傻，他的性格又有些狂野，主要是因为他是一个很多面的人。当你开始考虑关于他的事情时，你就会发现完全想反了。你觉得他不会做某件事，然后他就去做了。你认为他会做这件事，结果却发现这是他最不愿意做的事。你认为在这个问题上他的观点是这样，但他对这个问题的看法其实是那样。这让人有点迷惑，但Jensen有一点是从小到大都没变的，那就是他有点封闭自己。但一旦你让他对你敞开心扉，你就会发现他非常开朗。那些不怎么和他说话的人看见他和熟人相处的样子都会非常惊讶，或者当他终于和新认识的人熟络起来时，他们总是会说没想到Jensen还有这样的一面。

另一件没改变的事就是，Jensen是一个小（如果“小”的意思是“巨大的”）书呆子。他总是看书，看书，看书。他不仅午餐时间待在图书馆，还和图书管理员交朋友。这并不是说，噢，我是图书管理员最喜欢的学生，不，他们真的是朋友。他们的关系很好，许多人都以为Jensen是在校外就认识Jessica的，其实他们的关系完全是在学校时光中建立起的。

成为和图书管理员关系紧密的孩子并不坏，毕竟图书管理员很外向，而且只比他大五岁。提前从高中毕业，顺利地读完了大学，碰巧在学校急需图书管理员时申请了这份工作。Alba女士（他和她关系很好，周围没有其他人时，他会叫她Jess，是Jesscia的简称）是他最好的朋友之一，这很奇怪，但他并不会羞于承认，因为他并不是没有或者交不到朋友，他还有Chris和Danneel，虽然他们和Jared更熟，他有时也会和Tom还有Mike说话，把他们也当作是朋友。所以朋友对他来说不是个问题，只是学校的图书管理员碰巧是个高冷的女人。

这很好，因为如果他想逃课时他可以去图书馆和她聊聊天，或者在那儿学习，如果需要的话她会为他打掩护，不过他并没有过多的利用这一点，因为他知道她让他逃课时待在那儿是违反规定的，如果被发现了对她不公平。

说到图书馆和书，有没有提到Jensen很爱书？真的，他甚至有个博客，就是为了他对书和写作的热爱。他读完书会分析它们，然后写一篇详细的文章并发表在博客上，署名用的是J。

其实他在网上很受欢迎，他也很多次听到他博客的名字在学校里流传，学校的服务器甚至禁止访问他的主页，因为有些学生会把他文章里的内容用到自己的作业里。他并不在意他们这样做，因为有趣的是，那些在自己的作业中弄虚作假的同学并不知道这个网站是属于他们的同班同学，而非某个教授。

嗯，至少他们之前是不知道的。

事情是这样的，Jensen有时候也会写一些短篇作品，它们都在“我的作品”这个标签下，当他开始用博客后，他上传了一些他早期的作品，其中一篇用了他们学校的名字，而另一篇他提到了他所在的城市。所以有人把几篇作品拼凑在一起就知道了他不仅生活在圣安东尼奥，还在他们学校上学。这也不完全是坏事...但确实有点令人毛骨悚然，但听着，最糟糕的一点来了。

Jensen为他的生活和他经历的事创作了很多作品，他写下他喜欢的事情，他做过的事情，他看到的事情，他身边的人们。他会为任何能激发他灵感的事物写作。这绝对是在说Jared。他从Jared身上找到了创作灵感。他并没有写出Jared的名字，但他的作品也并不含蓄，他淋漓尽致地描述了他，让他们学校的人都明白了这个神秘人是谁。如果认识Jared，你就会知道Jensen写的是Jared。

毋庸置疑。

当他第一次发表关于Jay的内容时，这曾是个大秘密——Jay，这个博主暗恋的男孩。他分享了这么多细节的全部原因就是因为大家想知道更多的信息，好吧，Jensen会拒绝吗？他会给人们他们想要的东西。去描写他并没有什么问题，而且在当时无伤大雅，因为Jensen的身份是个秘密，没有人知道关于他的任何事情，所以严格来说，Jared的身份也是个秘密。

但如果他知道——或者说他记得，他曾把城市和学校名写在了他的文章里，他就不会把所有关于Jared的事都发表在网上了。他甚至不知道是哪个卑鄙小人挖出来的，现在学校里的人都在讨论那个偷偷喜欢Jared的孩子。Jared不可能不知道的。

他的目光在屏幕上游走着，扫视过他昨晚刚写的一些话。不是他写过最好的，也没有透露很多关于Jay的细节。

写给Jay，  
我不能准确说出你眼睛的颜色  
而你也不知道我是谁  
但某处起火了  
我就是罪魁祸首  
每当我看向你  
我就在想着  
你对我的想法  
每当我想着你  
如果有一天我们会在一起  
我早该知道会这样  
爆炸、坠落  
燃烧的激情迅速增长  
就像我再次渴望你一样  
——J

在下面，有一条评论。

这完全就是为Jared写的，他的眼睛，谁能说清楚是什么颜色？绝对是！

你他妈在开玩笑吗？

Jensen知道他们已经从之前的众多诗歌中收集到了有关Jared的很多细节。这个神秘的Jay，Jensen写了他对运动（主要是篮球）的热爱，他的智商（尤其是数学能力），他的外貌（这里泄露了很多，因为Jensen在作品里描述了很多细节——这时他想咒骂自己为什么擅长写作）。一个这样的人，会被某个人暗恋也是说得通的。但是他妈的是谁，有时间去翻他所有的作品，发现这一切的？这种事只会发生在有变态粉丝的名人身上，虽然Jensen也知道自己是有一点粉丝的，但他绝对想不到有人会做这样的事。谁会在乎这些啊？

他猛地合上了笔记本，他决定在想好该怎么办之前，不会再发表任何作品了。

*****

本节译注：  
Honor Class：荣誉班就相当于国内高中的快班，另一种是Regular Class常规班。常规班学习考试都比较简单，考试基本全是选择题。荣誉班学习的知识更深入，考试也更难，题量比常规班大并且大多是问答题。前面一点提到的大学预修课程（AP）是在高中提前选修大一的课，考试合格的话大学这一门就能免修但可以拿学分。

第二天中午他和Jessica一起吃午餐的时候，他一直在谈论这件事，午餐是Jesscia去为他俩买来的。即使Jesscia想要拒绝，他还是付了她花的全部钱，因为这让他觉得自己是一个负责人的小大人了，如果他要在今年秋天去上大学，他就得开始适应这一点。放学后他会去妈妈的面包店打工挣钱，这样他可以拥有最好的弹性工作时间，不会因为工作抽不开身，他妈妈也可以在他去上大学之前少雇一个员工。这对他们都有好处。

“Jensen，你知道你如果和Jar-”

“嘘——”Jensen发出嘘声，手指在嘴唇上比着。尽管现在图书馆里除了他们以外只有两个正准备离开的学生。虽然  
他不确定都有谁知道这件破事，但他不想冒险让任何人听见他和Jessica的对话。

“如果你去和他说话的话...”Jessica向两位学生挥手告别，并露出好看的笑脸。实话实说，如果Jensen不是Gay，Jesscia肯定能吸引到他。她非常美，完美圆润的脸颊和棕色的大眼睛。她的睫毛很浓密，像中国的扇子一样扇动着，她的双唇饱满，呈明亮的粉红色。Jesscia对他的看法也一样，说如果他不用他那张嘴去给Jared口的话，就没必要带着它们走来走去。这句话让她的胳膊挨了一巴掌。“...你真的有机会。我没来得及告诉你，因为你一直在抱怨你的博客被曝光了，但由于我是图书管理员，我恰好必须关注学生们在谈论些什么，因为——”

“因为你爱管闲事。继续。”

“闭嘴，Jense。”Jesscia瞪了他一眼，Jensen只是淘气地咧嘴一笑。“总之，我可能无意间听到了——”

“偷听——”

“——上周五Chad提到了你的名字。Jared没有说太多但是他知道你是谁，而且说你在他旁边看起来很害羞。”

“好吧，嗯，我们都知道，”Jensen翻了个白眼，慢吞吞地说，“如果简·奥斯汀能复活并且告诉我她喜欢我的作品，我应该能不再那么结巴。”

“那不一样，”Jesscia叹了口气，不以为然地挥挥手，“但听着，Jensen，他说他——”就在这时，门砰的一声被推开，重重地撞在墙上，几个学生闯了进来。“抱歉！”

是Chad。还有Sandy，如果他们都来了，那说明...

“天呐，Chad，你没必要用推土机推门吧。”

Jared。是Jared。天呐，他肯定知道Jensen博客的事了。老天爷啊！

他的心立刻开始加速狂跳，他害怕——Jared肯定能听见了，他们现在都站在桌子前，扑通扑通的声音很响，让他非常紧张，肾上腺素在他血液里快速涌动。害怕，幸福，对面前这个轻笑着的可爱又性感的男孩的喜爱，还有害怕。更多的是害怕。他会不会光是看着Jensen就能看出这就是那个暗恋着他的匿名博主？

“你好Alba女士，我们只是想看看能不能用一下电脑？”

Jared的声音很动听。那低沉，能引起共鸣的德州腔过分迷人。Jensen总是对某些小细节有癖好，Jared的声音就是让他疯狂的其中一件。更妙的是他走路的样子，还有他当他微笑或大笑时，可以捕捉到他珍珠般洁白的牙齿间闪烁的舌尖。好吧，也许他的小癖好就是Jared，因为Jensen正尽力让自己把目光停留在面前的食物上，但是它们不可避免地漂移到了Jared拿着铅笔轻敲着Jesscia的办公桌的边缘。Jared连手指都这么性感。他现在只能想到那些手指划过他的身体，抓着他的大腿，把它们分开，一只手伸到Jensen嘴边，让他吮吸它们，把它们舔湿，然后那些手指向下滑，抵达Jensen的洞口，最后——

因为感觉到Jesscia掐了他的手臂，他大叫一声，倒吸了一口气，并在这个过程中被口水呛到了。在Jesscia疲惫沉重的叹气声中，他抓起杯子喝了几口饮料，然后清了清嗓子。他能感觉到Jared还站在那里，他避免抬头去看Jared，而是把目光投向Jesscia。

“怎么了？”他声音沙哑，又咳嗽了一声。Jesscia抿着嘴，抬头看了Jared一眼，又看了看Jensen。

“Jared跟你说话了，但显然你没听见。”

Jesscia期待地扬起眉毛，他对她眨眨眼，然后慢慢他仰起头看着Jared。Jared轻松地咧嘴一笑，把重心换到另一只脚上。

“我说了嗨，”Jared说着，手指微微动了动。

Jensen张开嘴想说话，这已经够丢脸了，而他十秒钟都没能说出一个字。Jared的笑容更大了，脸颊上出现了酒窝，而Jensen的脸颊染上了鲜艳的红色。

“对-对不起，我-我不知道，”Jensen结结巴巴地说，他摇了摇头，希望自己能抓紧时间说点什么，说什么都行。“嗨。”

嗨。他只说了句嗨。虽然Jared也只说了这个，但他至少...可以问问他今天过得怎么样啊。

Jared又看了他一会儿，也许是在等Jensen再说点什么，但他什么也没收到，于是他只是笑了笑，转向了Jesscia。

“那么行吗？用一下电脑？”

“行，没问题！去吧。告诉Chad只能浏览PG-13级的网页，还有把那些扭扭糖收起来。”Jesscia冲站在Sandy旁边的Chad点点头，他正把一串挂在脖子上的樱桃扭扭糖咬进嘴里。他转过身，眼睛睁得大大的。

“我-但是-Jensen还在这儿吃午餐呢！”Chad惊叫着，举起双手表示怀疑。

“你不用担心Jensen，先生，因为你不是Jensen Ross Ackles。你恰好是Chad Michael Murray，恰好不是Jensen Ross Ackles，也恰好说明你是个笨蛋，而Jensen不是。走吧。”

这话说得不对...好吧，有一半不对。Jensen是个十足的笨蛋，但只是在他紧张的时候。他不会经常紧张，只有在Jared身边时才会，但是当他紧张时，他笨手笨脚的程度简直是可笑了。这也是他尽可能避开Jared的原因之一，因为他不需要在那个家伙面前自讨没趣。说真的，如果按Chad被要求把食物收好的笨拙等级来排序的话，Jensen只需要Jared在旁边呼吸就可以打败他。

“Jensen Ross Ackles... huh。”

他差点没听到Jared低沉的轻声，他念着名字就像把它裹进嘴里，用舌头测试他名字的重量和味道。然后他微妙的点了点头。当Jared瞥向他时，Jensen没来得及把头转开，所以当Jared向他抛出一个笑容时，他除了发出一声短促的尖叫以外再发不出任何声音。他之前从没见过这样的笑容，但这只是在他想要该死的Jared Padalecki的理由列表里又添上了一个。

“遵命，女士，”Chad嘟囔着答应了，把零食塞进他的口袋。Jared感谢Jesscia的允许，她眨了眨眼睛，向他挥了挥手，他转身前又笑了笑。等他离开了，Jensen觉得自己终于能再次呼吸了。

“天啊，Jess，”Jensen低声说，他把头倒在她光滑的桌面上。Jensen听到她在旁边窃笑，他抬起头，坐直身子怒视着她。她只是咬着下唇，可能是想努力抑制别笑出声，她的手在键盘上来回闪动将电脑键盘敲得咔哒咔哒响。

“Jensen，你刚才在吸你的手指，”Jesscia低声说，然后她的头向后仰，咯咯地笑起来。Jensen猛然把眼睛闭上，把脸塞进了手掌里。

“我的天，真的吗？”他小声说，她快速地点头。“他在敲他的铅笔，我看到他的手，然后...”

“就有了一些超出限制级的想法？我猜到了。”她指了指他的大腿。他的目光向下移，落在他浅色水洗牛仔裤的裤裆处，那儿有一处比较明显的凸起。

“靠！”他坐不住了，双手垂在他的腹股沟上，而她笑得更厉害了，手都鼓起掌来。该死的Jared天杀的Padalecki，他腹诽着。幸好他随身带了笔记本电脑。他只要找点恶心的东西看看就能把其他的忘掉。

“Jensen，我真爱你，”Jesscia的笑声已经变成了一阵小范围的爆笑，“你笑死我了。”

“是啊是啊，”他疯狂地挥舞着手去抓身后的包，但他没抓到，他在座位上转了一圈，想起包就在桌子下面，他气呼呼地说，“我敢肯定你是恨我。你不想看到我成功。”

“我确实想看到你成功。”Jesscia哼了一声，把柔顺的卷发甩到肩后。Jensen从包里拿出他的笔记本电脑，啪的一声放在桌上，翻开屏幕，打开电源。“你只是太害怕去追求你想要的东西。”

他给了警告地瞪了她一眼，用一根手指比在嘴边示意她闭嘴。她只是对他摇了摇头，卷发在她的头上飞舞，无声的嘴唇吐出一个他无法理解的单词，所以他只是耸了耸肩，看向笔记本屏幕的蓝光。

当他输入密码解锁电脑后，第一个打开的就是他的博客页面。他觉得这就像一个聊天室之类的东西，人们不仅可以和他交流，也可以和其他人交流，还可以选择是公开还是匿名。最主要的一点是，人们可以对他的读后感或者作品留下评论，大家一起讨论书本，或者给他推荐一些其他的书。

然而出乎他意料的是，从早上到现在这里冒出了上百条新评论。他的眼睛瞪得像高尔夫球那么大，快速浏览了这些评论——有一些真的是关于书的，关于他是否读过某本书或是关于某本书有什么看法这样的问题，但大多数都是在问他是谁和讨论他作品里的那个人是不是那个叫Jared的高个子。

“Jesscia你他妈看到了吗？！”Jensen尖叫着顺道，声音可能比他应该的要大得多，因为他能听见Sandy,Chad和Jared转椅子的声音。他涨红了脸，朝他们的方向看了一眼，咕哝着一句不可能传到他们耳朵里的道歉。他抓着笔记本往Jesscia那边滑过去一点，让她也看到屏幕。

“你在看…？”Jesscia指了指，Jensen点点头，一只手插进他的头发里。“我以为它被校园网封了。”

“我连了手机热点，”Jensen指着他的手机说。他咬着下嘴唇。如果有人黑了他的IP地址知道他家住哪儿怎么办？然后他们查出来是谁住在那儿？然后他们会告诉全校人Jensen的身份？包括Jared？

好吧，他不相信有人会这么大费周章，但是说真的，谁知道会发生什么呢？他在其他文章里是不是还提到了关于他自己的一些很有标志性的事？但他都不记得了。从八年级结束的那个暑假开始到现在，Jensen在博客上发过很多很多东西。有时候他会坐下来慢慢构思，有时他只是打开电脑，文字从他的大脑之间流向他的之间，敲进电脑里，然后点击发表。有时候他会写自己创作的小故事，通常是小说或者两个男人之间的爱情故事（一个很开朗的男人和另一个迷恋他的男人，完全没有原型），或者他会写一些能让别人有同感的东西。尤其是对某个人的渴望，因为他对这个感受颇深。

说不清他的作品里还写了哪些会暴露他身份的内容，也说不清谁会花一个周末的时间坐下来通读他的所有作品。不出一个星期，每个人都会知道Jensen Ackles对Jared Padalecki有着强烈的、令人毛骨悚然的迷恋。包括Jared本人。

“Jesscia，如果——”

“他终于发现你暗恋他四年了？”Jesscia喃喃地说，同时偷偷瞥了他们一眼，以确认他们不会听见。“那你们就会幸福地在一起，然后携手奔向夕阳。”

“这话没用。”Jensen叹了口气，靠在椅背上，任由他的眼睛慢慢闭上。“也许我应该把博客关了。这样就没有人能看了。”

“什么？不行！很多人喜欢而且需要你的主页，Jense。”Jesscia滑回她的台式机前，“包括我。你关于《傲慢与偏见》非常非常详细的报告在大学里帮了我忙，你知道吗？我有跟你说过吗？”

Jensen的眼睛飞快地睁开了。他慢慢坐起来，“不，不，你没有，你-你这个骗子。真不敢相信我还不认识你的时候你就利用我的文章来获得合格。”

“你帮了我，好吧，整本书我只读了六章，而那个东西占我成绩的四分之一。”

“我帮你获得了学分，我帮你获得了学分。”Jensen再次倒在椅背上，目瞪口呆。

这洞悉了一些东西。谁知道他的每一篇报告还帮助了多少人，又正在帮助多少人？在“作家角”这个话题下他给作者们（通常是其他像他一样写小说的青少年，在他看来他们都还是作者）提供建议和写作技巧。在“提交作品”这个话题下他有一个简短的目录，让其他人都能看到他提供的有用的建议。

他以前从没想过这个问题，因为他的博客从来都不是面向特定的人群，当然也不排除这一点。他创建这个博客的目的是帮助人们以一种他们一开始可能无法理解的方式去理解文学，并帮助他们学习如何像他一样自己去解析作品。这也是他的一个发泄途径，在这里他可以分享他对书的热爱，而不会让人觉得是奇怪的书呆子，不会被评头论足，也可以匿名分享自己的作品。有些人通过他的博客交到了朋友，见鬼的，甚至有些人还和Jensen成为了朋友。

那之后，他才意识到自己也许真的有写作的天赋，他的博客也得到了更加广泛的传播，帮助大家写出有内容且富有创造性的文章，和怎么让文章写得更好。Jensen必须意识到，这不再是最初的那个小博客了。

这个博客，是他过去四年、接近五年来逍遥自在的地方，尽管现在让他感觉有点被侵犯了，但他不能就这样关闭能帮助那么多人的地方，就因为某个人——就是他，这让这个行为无可辩驳的自私——害怕被他的暗恋对象发现。

这不公平。

“好吧，好吧。”Jensen用一只手捂住脸，失败地叹了口气。“我不会关闭的。随便吧。只是，哎...Jess，我该怎么做？”

“你看，你叫他Jay，对吧？我听到大家都叫他Jare而不是Jay。没有办法证明那就是他。你可以发帖说那不是他，Jay就是...Jay。”

Jensen摇摇头，“不行，这很明显。大家都知道不可能不是他。”

“好吧，嗯。我接下来要说的这些话，并不是想搞笑，或者开玩笑，或者任何类似的事情，但是...Jense，我真的认为你应该去和他说说话。”她一脸郑重地看了他一眼。Jensen呻吟着转过身，再次摇了摇头。“他不会拒绝你的。”

“你怎么知道？你怎么知道他不会在我提出任何超越友谊的建议时就直接让我心碎呢？”

“我不知道，说不准，但你如果不尝试就永远不会知道。如果你不和他说话，你就没有任何机会，你说了至少你还有成功的机会。而且这个学年快结束了，你真的想就这样全无尝试然后开始你的余生吗？我是说，他显然对你有感觉。你看到他对你笑的样子了吗？这就是你所谓的调情。”

她是对的。Jensen讨厌她是对的。

“是啊，好吧，随你怎么说。”Jensen固执地抱怨着，Jesscia脸上少有的严肃表情消失了，她的嘴角勾起露出一个打趣的笑容。

“你就是讨厌我是对的。”

“没错。”Jensen表示同意。

*****

Jensen对他的数学课又爱又恨。

一方面他喜欢挑战。Jensen最擅长书本和写作，以及那些需要综合思考的事情，他用想象力来收集作者没有写出来的东西并且填补那些空白。他只是有这样的眼光和技巧。

但是说到数学，你必须有逻辑思维，没有其他的层面，只有数字（也包括字母），做加减乘除还有一些额外的规则。这迫使他关掉大脑中总是想得太多的部分，因为他习惯了事物都有额外的意义，所以他倾向于分析那些不存在的东西。他数学很好，他花了很多个晚上努力学习，但这对他仍是一个巨大的挑战，因为他不是一个善于逻辑思考的人。数学对他来说不像书本那么自然。但他喜欢它，因为无论他多喜欢他的书和文学，文学课上把他已经理解的东西扔给他，就没那么有趣了。

另一方面，他和Jared一起上数学课。

Jared真他妈聪明。在数学上，他就像Jensen看书一样。他为了好玩就记住了圆周率小数点后的前二十位，如果他们在数学题目上遇到困难，或者老师出了差错，第一个找的就是Jared。他从来没在考试中得过低于98分的成绩，也绝对没有在这门课上得到过A等级以下的评价。

冷静点，Jensen知道这件事的唯一原因是他是个学监，所以有时候他会在把成绩单发到老师的邮箱之前偷偷看一下。还有考试高分会被挂在教室的公告板上，而Jared的成绩永远都钉在上面。他才不是那种跟踪狂。

由于Jared对数学知识了如指掌，他经常比其他人更快完成作业。老师允许并鼓励他帮助其他人，如果没有人直接叫他，他通常只是在教室里走来走去，检查大家的作业，确保没什么问题。

这就是为什么Jensen在课堂上一团糟。

“做得怎么样？”

他吓得猛吸了一口气，成功把铅笔甩到了教室前面，他听到Jared低沉地笑声，转过头，发现Jared正站着他旁边。Jensen把手按在心口，不确定他心跳加速是因为被吓到了还是因为Jared和他说话，但他会用前者作为他呼吸困难和说不出话的借口。

“作业有什么问题吗？”Jared挑起一条疑惑的眉毛，边说着边拉了把椅子坐在Jensen身边，低头看着他的作业纸。

“噢，呃，是的，我快做完了，所以...”Jensen努力控制着自己的结巴，他希望自己声音中的颤抖不会传到Jared的耳朵里。

“所以你真的数学很好而且从不张扬是吗？因为每次我提供帮助你都不需要。”Jared的声音里带着一丝狡黠，他对Jensen笑了笑，就像今天在图书馆里那样。Jensen感觉到自己脸颊发热，手掌汗湿，于是他把手放在了大腿上。Jared似乎注意到并且目光跟上了他的动作，当他抬起头再次与Jensen对视时，他脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。

“不，我...你绝对比我聪明。我只是，总是看书学习的书呆子。”Jensen轻笑起来，一边摸索着课本的一角，一边假装在看作业上的题，尽管他现在什么也做不了，因为他的铅笔掉在教室的另一边。妈的，这就是他之前说的在Jared身边会笨手笨脚。

“这没什么不好的，”Jared说。Jensen的余光飞快地看到Jared把椅子挪得更近了，他本能地咬住了下嘴唇。Jared的视线落在他的嘴上，看着Jensen就像狗咬骨头一样咬着嘴。他眨眨眼，抬起头注视着Jensen，接着说，“我很少把看书当娱乐，但我偶尔也会看书。我猜这就是我从不抱怨学习的原因吧。”

“不抱怨的人得不到同情。”Jensen发现自己引用了《傲慢与偏见》中的一句话。这本书是他喜欢的为数不多的陈词滥调之一。也许他只是喜欢简·奥斯汀和她的作品，他也说不清，但《傲慢与偏见》是他最喜欢的书之一，有时在恰当的时候他会情不自禁地引用里面的话。但现在？时机不对。在他设法和他垂涎多年的对象保持稳定谈话的时候，不应该像个彻头彻尾的怪胎去引用一本两百年前书里的话。

但Jared似乎并不觉得讨厌。实际上，他看起来对Jensen的话有点震惊。“是，他们不会。”

Jensen胸口小鹿乱撞，感觉自己随时都会爆炸。他再一次不好意思地低头看着他的作业，他的余光中能看到Jared的注意力集中在了他包里的一个东西上。出于某种奇怪的原因，他的脑海中自动跳出了他的博客，就像他的笔记本电脑正散发出某种‘我是你的秘密粉丝！’的气息。于是他向下看了一眼，发现唯一能看到的东西就是几本他备选大学的宣传册。

“南加州大学，是吗？”Jared问，Jensen转过身看着他。

Jensen不知道自己是否会去南加大，但他很想去。在他小一点的时候，那是他梦想去的地方，并且把它作为了长期目标，但现在长大了，他反而犹豫了，他不想离开家人独自一个人在那儿，没有人陪他。见不到Chris，Danneel，还有Jess，每当想起这些他都会感到很痛苦。但是对他来说，留在这里，放弃去一所很棒的学校，放弃在新的地方开始新生活的机会，也是很难的。

他妈妈认为这对他有好处，鼓励他去，加州这样地方更加自由，能帮他走出自己的壳，找到一个让他快乐的人。她当然会想念他，但她知道他需要这样，加州有更好的生活在等着他。他已经收到了录取通知书，但他还是不确定。他还需要时间去想清楚，才能做出最后的决定。“一个选择。也考虑就留在这里。”

Jared若有所思地点点头，“那你的...？”

“新闻系，”Jensen回答道，Jared再次点点头。

“我是工程系。最可能是计算机工程，我想我应该用我的数学头脑做点什么。”Jared笑着说，“不过你喜欢看书，所以新闻系不怎么令人惊讶。”

“有那么明显吗？”Jensen歪着头问。

“你和图书管理员算是最好的朋友了。”

Jensen呼吸急促，Jared向后靠了靠，举起双手，笑着说，“我刚才说了，这没什么不好的！‘一个人可以骄傲而不虚荣。骄傲不外乎是我们对自己的评估，虚荣则涉及到我们希望别人怎样看待我们。’你不在乎别人怎么想，但你也不是一个混蛋。我很喜欢你这样。”

他刚刚是不是...

Jensen在Jared引用简·奥斯汀的话之前都做得很好。他最喜欢的书，Jared引用里面的话来赞美他。现在他非常肯定自己的脸红得像个西红柿，张着嘴呆愣着，希望某种奇迹发生，他没有丢脸。但不可能，因为他现在像一条鱼一样傻乎乎地张着嘴，而Jared笑得很开心。

“你很可爱，Jensen。”他说，就像Jensen是一只可爱的、毛茸茸的小狗，然后他从椅子上跳起来，回到Sandy旁边他的座位。

Jensen没能完成他的作业。

*****

放学意味着他该去妈妈的面包店了。他的车是一辆黑色的本田雅阁，他哥哥Josh总说这车很女气。但管他呢，他以很好的价钱买了它，而且它开起来很棒，所以如果它是一辆很“娘”的车那也无所谓。他可以开着它到处跑，反正Jensen也能感受到自己女性化的一面。

Jensen在车流中等待着离开学校停车场，一边点着头一边跟着他播放列表里的歌哼唱，副驾驶车窗突然传来了一阵敲击声。他差点从座位上弹起来，头重重地撞上了车顶，指关节撞到了车玻璃上。他瞥了一眼，发现是Chris，皱着眉头打开了车门。

“Chris，搞什么鬼？你他妈吓到我了，”Jensen说着，胸口还在上下起伏，Chris大笑着钻进副驾驶。

他从高一就认识Chris了。Chris有些尖酸刻薄的态度让他们一开始关系很差。算是这样吧。Jensen对这个家伙并无恶意，但Chris讨厌他...也算是吧。Chris只是自然地不喜欢他不认识的人，但是当他们一起做一个科学项目时，他们的友谊就开花结果了。说实话，Jensen还是很困惑自己为什么不讨厌Chris，这家伙明明是个混蛋，但他确实吸引了Jensen。而且当他发现了Jensen对Jared的一点点迷恋时，Jensen真的别无选择，只能和他做朋友。

Jensen不应该把他的笔记本电脑停留在博客页面时关上屏幕。这是个坏习惯。

“你完全沉浸在歌里了。你对着这么烂的歌还唱得这么好真是糟透了。”Chris一边说一边把他的包放在了车座前面。

Jensen嘴角一撇，瞪着Chris，“终眠*没有烂歌，你个混蛋。”

Jensen喜欢终眠乐队。他喜欢自己翻唱，喜欢乐器，作为一个作者，Jensen也喜欢自己写歌词。他和Chris在音乐上的喜好只有很少的重合，Jensen知道Chris不爱听终眠的歌，但并意味着这歌很烂。

Chris只是不屑地哼了一声。

Jensen翻了个白眼，把手机递给Chris，这样他就可以自己选点歌听了。“怎么，你要和我一起去面包店吗？”

“嗯，我们希望你能绕点路，只需要多开几分钟，因为我是个很棒的朋友所以你还能拿到油钱，只希望你能保证这个包没事。”

“我们——？”

就在这时，他的后车门打开了，他转过身，看着Tom和Mike爬进来，两人脸上有露着灿烂的笑容。

“嗨Jensen，”Tom挥着手说，“太感谢了，很抱歉我们给你添麻烦了。”

“谢什么...？”

“把我们送到Tom家。我把地址发给你了吗？他会给你油钱因为你多弯了些路。”Chris暗示性地歪着头，Jensen只是缓慢又困惑地点了点头。

“没错，这里有30块，”Tom说着，向Mike伸出手。Jensen看着Tom挑起眉毛看着他，Mike叹了口气，然后把一张10元的钞票拍进Tom的手里。然后Tom从口袋里掏出一张20元，把两张钞票一起递给Jensen。Jensen笑着说了句谢了。他不是什么拜金主义者，但是，嘿嘿，钱就是钱。

车流在缓慢地移动，他往前开了一点又不得不停下来等待，他叹了口气，放学后这个出口的车流量真的大得可笑。

他把地址输进导航里，这才发现Chris说的一点儿没错，这个地址离他的目的地很近，不值得多花油钱，当然也不需要30块那么多。Tom和Mike是好人，就像Jensen之前说的，他把他们当朋友，所以他真的不介意送他们一程，尤其是这个地方离面包店只有两个街区。他会在他们下车之前把钱还给他们。

在去的路上，Tom，Mike和Chris在讨论着他们待会儿打算做什么，关于Tom游戏机上某个游戏的锦标赛什么的，Jensen并没有太在意。他在想今天早些时候的Jared。

Jensen不愿意相信，因为这好得不像是真的，即使Jesscia这么说了，但是...Jared今天是在和他调情吗？

很难想象。这不仅是他们有史以来时间最长的一次对话，而且Jared还说他可爱。Jensen，内向自闭的宅男，很可爱。Jared甚至说他喜欢Jensen这个样子！Jared喜欢他保持真实的自己！还引用了他最喜欢的书！

如果Jared再也不跟他说话了Jensen也能接受。这足以让Jensen下半辈子都开心了。如果他们之间有人要有所主动，他以为应该是他来，绝对不是Jared。这已经超出了他的预期。

他就是无法克制脸上的傻笑。完全没可能。

“你为什么这么高兴？”Chris问道，当Jensen否认自己没有比平时更开心时，他顽固地摇摇头，“嗯哼，你眼里全是恋爱中的小狗的神情。他说什么了？”

Jensen向Chris投去一个叫他闭嘴的眼神，而Chris只是叹了口气，“这里转弯。我待会儿过去找你，你得告诉我是什么让你看起来像是第一次把老二弄湿了。”

“随你吧。”Jensen轻笑着叹了口气，转弯开进Tom住的街区，开过一个球场，在一栋漂亮的大房子前停下来，这栋房子有完美平整的绿草地，门廊边整齐排列着玫瑰花，甚至还有一只狗趴在门口。这简直就像是直接从电视广告里掉出来的。

“这是我家，”Tom说。Chris跳下车，给了Jensen一个认真的眼神，但他没有理会，Mike跟在Tom后面也下了车。

“嘿Tom！”Jensen叫住他，Tom转过身把头伸进车里。“给你，反正我也是要到这附近来。不需要油钱。”

“不，你拿着吧，你还是为我们绕路了。”Tom摆了摆手。“或者你可以用它来过周末。我要办个派对。”

当然了。像Tom这样住在这种房子里的没一个不开派对的。现在Jensen在想，这可能是大家都来参加派对的那个房子，尤其是在去年总是开派对的那个Michael去上大学之后...这就说得通了。“你想要我来吗？”Jensen仰着头问道，Tom笑着点点头。

“当然。而且Jared也会来。”

Jensen的眼睛睁得老大，他觉得自己脸色苍白。Tom的意思很明确，尤其是他对Jensen挑起眉毛的样子就好像是在等着Jensen否认一样。Jensen咽了口唾沫，还想装作这对他毫无意义的样子，“呃...好吧？”

“我知道，Jensen。Chris喝多了话就很多，不过别担心，我会替你保守秘密的。但作为Jared的朋友...来参加派对吧。Chris会把具体情况告诉你的。”

Tom离开车子，在走向等在门廊的Chris和Mike之前，向Jensen挥了挥手。

操他妈的Chris这个大嘴巴，Jensen翻了个白眼，把车开了出去。

*****

本节译注：  
终眠乐队 Sleeping At Last，1999年成立于美国伊利诺伊州，当时乐队有3个人:鼓手Chad O'Neal，贝斯手Dan Perdue以及主唱/吉他手Ryan O'Neal。2010年左右，Chad和Perdue离开了乐队，只剩了下主唱Ryan O'Neal一个人，Rayn决定以Sleeping at Last的名字独自进行音乐创作，一些歌曲作为插曲出现在电视剧里面(比如《实习医生格蕾》《识骨寻踪》《吸血鬼日记》等等)，这使SAL开始逐渐累积知名度，尤其是Turning Page这首歌，是这一时期最成功的。

在面包店打工有利有弊。就像他之前说的，面包店是他妈妈开的，比起在其他地方工作，Jensen挣得更多，午休时间更长，可以免费吃饭而且不用担心因为迟到一会儿而丢掉工作（他从来不故意迟到，他没有去利用他的特权，这对其他员工和妈妈都不公平）。

实际上，在面包店工作也并没有什么坏处，除了会弄得身上有点脏。另一个都算不上是坏处，只是可能会碰见认识他的人。其实这不是什么尴尬的事但他总是无法避免，就像在商店里假装没看见认识的人。但17岁的他在这里找不到其他不会被人认出的工作，或者其他比这好处更多的工作，所以最好还是一直在这儿干下去。

“嘿，Jensen。”

正在摆小蛋糕的Jensen从玻璃柜后露出头，发现是Sandy和Chad。他们以前已经来过很多次了，但是现在感觉完全不同，就因为Jared在数学课上跟他聊天。天呐，Jensen真是个笨蛋。

他礼貌地笑了，从蹲着的地方站了起来。“呃，嗨Sandy，Chad。要点什么吗？”

“你们现在有布朗尼吗？我好想吃那个。”她一边说一边盯着玻璃柜里的糕点。

“我们刚刚烤好一批……”他拉开玻璃门，拽上一只干净的手套，“要几个？”

“呃…”她转向Chad，眼睛微微眯起，“你觉得Jared要吃几个？”

“你知道他那个肥屁股多爱吸入这些东西。给他带两个。”

Jensen忍住了因为听到Jared的名字想要露出的笑容，好吧，他都这么努力了但光是听到他的名字还是会让他心跳加速。不过听到Chad说Jared总是吃两个让他想到，他确定他从没见过Jared踏进过这里一步。如果他是周末来的就太可惜了，因为他周末休息，也有可能他是在Jensen和Jess吃饭的时候来的。Sandy倒是经常来，有时候是一个人，有时是和Chad一起，但Jared从没一起来过。

也许Jared从没来过，只是Sandy一直带布朗尼给他，因为不管Chad来不来，Sandy总是一次性买好几个。不过他不会问的。也许他这周末可以过来……帮妈妈的忙，因为他是个好儿子，而不是想看看Jared会不会来。什么？哈，绝对不是。

“好吧，那么，呃……”Sandy两眼迷茫地数着手指。“五块布朗尼。不，等等，我忘了Tom和Mike要来。有九块吗？”

“有，”Jensen点点头。他从柜台下面拿出一个盒子，打开玻璃柜拿出三排布朗尼。他把布朗尼装进盒子里封好，打好标签塞进去，然后把盒子滑到柜台上。

等他打包好布朗尼后，他说，“这些一共是……”但是他的声音在抬头看见面前两人直白的目光后逐渐减弱。他立刻把手放到脸上，希望自己脸上没沾着面粉、糖粉或是巧克力，刚才吃饼干的时候可没人提醒他。“怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？”

“作为一个男生，你真的，真的很漂亮。”Sandy的语气很认真，这让Jensen想爬到柜子下面躲着，把他“漂亮”的脸藏起来。不是因为Sandy的夸赞，而是因为...她脸上的表情，她盯着她的方式，她严肃的表情令人不安。

“我应该说……谢谢？”Jensen歪着头笑了笑。

“你是gay吗？你那双嘴唇不可能不是gay。”Chad指了指，Sandy深吸一口气，然后打了他的肚子。

“Chad！”她骂了一句，在转向Jensen之前翻了个白眼，“对不起，他有点混球而且只用老二思考。”

“我只是善于观察，不是用老二思考。我是绝对的阴部爱好者。”他拍了拍自己的胸口，似乎……很骄傲，而Jensen只是挑了挑眉。

“没关系，但是，嗯…”Jensen的脸皱起来，把眼睛从Chad身上移开。他们竟然是这家伙的朋友，真是疯了。不是因为他问Jensen的那个问题，那不会冒犯他，这样的话他已经听过很多次了，而是因为他可以看得出这个人…怎么说呢…有点疯癫？“是的，我是gay。”

“真的？”Sandy的嘴角上扬，她笑起来很好看。Jared是双，他一直惊讶于他们关系这么好却没在一起过。她是个很迷人的女孩。

“…有趣。和你Jared，我看到你们在数学课上聊天。他跟我说起过你。”

“是吗？”Jensen挠了挠耳后，目光落在柜台上，脸颊发红。他没听见回答，于是抬头看了一眼，发现他们两个又像刚才那样看着他，这次是带着傻笑。

“现在是什么情况？”Jensen眯起眼睛看着他俩，Sandy只是咯咯地笑。

“没什么，Jensen，再说一次多少钱？”

“噢，哦，”他低头扫了一眼收银机，“13.06，谢谢。”

Sandy从钱包里掏出一张10元和一张5元的钞票，他接了过去。“等等！”她又递给他一个5分和一个1分的硬币，他把钱放进收银机里，找给他两张一元的零钱。”

“谢谢惠顾。”Jensen露出一个抿嘴笑，Chad抓起盒子，把它放到鼻子前用力地嗅了嗅。Jensen拒绝对此作出反应。

“谢了,Jensen！”Sandy甜甜地笑着冲他挥挥手，转过身去，刚迈出一步又转了回来。“噢等下！你是单身吗？”

这个问题让Jensen措手不及。他当然是单身，但是他心里不确定她是为谁问的。考虑到他是gay，那显然不是为她自己，而考虑到Chad是…“绝对的阴部爱好者”，显然也不是为了他。他咽了口唾沫，点了下头，她的笑容扩大了，“太好了！”

说完她就转身走出了面包店，Chad紧跟其后。他的妹妹Mackenzie刚才一直在旁边观看了全程，她擦完柜子的另一端，吹了个长长的口哨。“和你一起上学的都是怪人。”

她也没完全说错。

*****

Chris在Sandy和Chad离开的半小时后如约而至。

“从Tom和Mike那儿过来的？”Jensen说，Chris坐上吧台的凳子，趴在桌面上，眼光低垂眼神涣散。至少他体面地换了件衬衫，没有课后活动中染上的刺鼻味。

“嗯哼，”Chris哼了一声，然后说，“嘿，Ackles妈妈。”

“嘿亲爱的，”她在后面喊道，“自己去拿点东西吃吧。”

“谢谢，”他得意地笑了，指指柜子里的甜点，“请给我一块曲奇，Jenny。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，把饼干用餐巾纸包着递给他。“给你，你这头猪。所以你是从Tom和Mike那儿来的？”

“他们和Sandy还有Jared一起去Chad家了，但是我必须来这里这样我们就可以开茶话会了。说吧。”

因为回想今天发生了什么，Jensen没忍住地笑了。

他把一切都告诉了Chris——博客的事，图书馆的Jared，数学课上的Jared，Tom说去参加派对的事（当他骂Chris大嘴巴的时候，Jensen才发现他漏掉了博客的部分，谢天谢地），最后是Sandy和Chad。Chris通常对Jared的事不怎么感兴趣，因为他不明白为什么Jensen就不能直接去找他说话。但现在他在积极地听着，而且似乎每当Jensen添加一个新的细节，他的眉毛就更加接近他的发际线。

“哇哦，”当Jensen全部复述完以后，Chris终于说，“这太疯狂了。”

“我知道！但是我不知道该怎么想。”

“Jensen，那家伙在跟你调情，你还需要怎么想？”Mackenzie说出她的观点，Jensen有点恼怒。

“你不用自作聪明，知道吗？”Jensen把一只手放在臀部，另一只手比划着，“他为什么突然开始和我调情？”

“高中快结束了，马上就是毕业舞会。现在是大家行动起来的时候。你太害怕成为他们中的一员了。”

Jensen吃惊地回过头，他听见Chris哼了一声，“Mack说的有道理。”

Jensen皱起眉头，双臂在胸前交叉，“闭嘴吧。”

*****

“我听说你是单身。”

Jensen愣住了，在他回头之前他已经知道他会看见谁了。Jared的脸颊因为他强烈的微笑而露出了酒窝，他坐在一张拖过来的椅子上，这一次他绕过了台阶，让他们之间留了点距离。Jensen的嘴角勾了一下，慢慢地点了点头，“是的...我是。我猜是Sandy告诉你的。”

“她可能是提到过。”Jared耸耸肩，就像这没什么大不了的，对别人来说可能如此，但对Jensen来说可不是。Sandy去告诉Jared他是单身，相当于Sandy是告诉Jared，如果愿意的话Jensen可以是一个选择。当然这并不意味着Jared就会来主动搭讪，但是很高兴知道Jared身边的人觉得他可以去约Jensen。Sandy很了解Jared，知道他喜欢什么类型，那么她告诉他这个有什么含义呢？

“没错。”Jensen轻笑，手里的铅笔在作业上敲了敲。他低头去看自己正在解的题，眉毛有些沮丧地皱起来。过去五分钟他一直在思考到底是哪一步出错了导致x没法抵消。Jared注意到了，于是凑了过去，肩膀擦着Jensen的肩膀。

“终于需要我帮忙了？”Jared傻笑着，Jensen发现自己又笑了起来。

“也许吧...”他慢吞吞地说，把那张纸往旁边挪了挪，“你能告诉我哪步做错了吗？”

“嗯...”Jared撅起嘴，微微眯着眼睛，弯下身看着那张纸，他眼睛扫视着Jensen的作业，全神贯注于Jensen交给他的任务。真他妈性感，只是看他一眼就觉得周围的一切都模糊了。天呐，他对数学和数字都很在行，而Jensen又对聪明人很着迷。或者，他就只是对Jared很着迷。随便吧，反正他就是喜欢。

没用多久，Jared就直起身，手指点在他的题目上把纸滑回去。“看到这儿了吗？在你找x平方这里。”

Jensen尽力忽略Jared放在他面前的手指，因为他对那家伙的手指很感兴趣。好像一看到它们他的脑海里就会起连锁反应，不受控地做起白日梦。

他检查了过程，发现Jared是对的。这是一个简单的错误，是他一个粗心的失误。

“你是对的，”Jensen说，“低级错误。”

“幸好你手边有我这样的数学怪人。”Jared甩甩他的头发，眼睛闪闪发亮，Jensen不由自主地笑起来。他注意到Jared在看着他，脸上带着微笑，于是他问道，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Jared眨眨眼，又摇摇头，像是没意识到自己在盯着他看。他舔了舔嘴唇，向后靠在椅背上，目光快速地从脚到头扫过了Jensen全身。Jensen感觉热量从脊椎开始绽放，蔓延到身体其他部位。“那...你确定你是单身？”

“是的，Jared，我很确定我没在和任何人约会。”

Jared笑着说，“我只是想确定一下！现在是你告诉我你已经有伴了的机会。”

Jensen不知道他是不是想太多了，但是在他听来Jared是在告诉他，现在是你温柔地让我失望的时候，现在你可以告诉我你有男友了，这样我就会放弃，让你一个人清静清静，不会再来烦你了。

“没有，完全单身。希望这不会破坏你对我的计划。”

“哦相信我，这只会让我开始我的行动计划，”Jared一边说，一边从座位上站起来，他眨眨眼说，“回见，Jen。”

Jensen咧嘴笑着，脸和耳尖都红得发烫。Jared刚刚叫他Jen。他会把这段记忆锁在脑子里直到他死，这样他就永远也不会忘记了。反正他怎么也不会忘掉。

*****

“我的天Jensen，我早说过！”Jesscia尖叫着，拳头在空中挥舞。

“Jess！”他拍了拍她的胳膊，担忧地看向Jared坐的方向。也许是课间太吵了他没听见，因为他似乎没注意到这边的动静，继续和Tom，Mike，Chad还有Sandy聊天，不过看起来似乎是Chad一个人在说话。Jensen在数学课后就来了图书馆。第一，他知道Jared这时候会来；第二，说实话，他迫不及待想和Jesscia聊聊刚才发生的事。“别太大声。”

“我真的忍不住。”Jess脸上堆满笑容，“我很骄傲。你们两就像，我最棒的CP。甚至超过了steroline*，你知道我有多喜欢这一对。哈，这倒提醒了我，我需要给你们起个CP名。我不能用你们名字首字母的组合因为都是J，也许我可以拼一下，比如Jarsen？我还可以...”

Jensen翻了个白眼，她念叨着一些莫名其妙的话，思绪已经完全飘远。

“随便吧。”Jensen叹了口气，又从桌子上偷看Jared。他注意到Jared皱着眉头，一副很泄气的模样，他的眉头也皱了起来，“我想知道他怎...”

“听着！我才不在乎，好吗？我不想和他一起去。”Jared突然爆发了，一只手猛地拍在桌子上，发出一声巨响，似乎还带着回声。

Jensen和Jesscia都吓了一跳，整个图书馆都安静下来。所有人的目光都集中在Jared身上，他低着头，脸和脖子都羞愧得泛着红晕。Jensen想站起来给他挡住所有猜测的目光。他显然是在为某件事情烦恼，不管是什么事，肯定是激怒了他，他才会这样。Jared平时是个很沉着冷静的人，要让他发怒其实不太容易。Jesscia站起来，命令大家自己做自己的事，于是图书馆里又恢复了议论声。

“Jared，”Jesscia轻声叫道。Jared深吸一口气，站了起来，拖着沉重地步子都过来，一直都没有抬头。Jesscia低头看了Jensen一样，然后转向Jared，当他走到办公桌前时，眼睛仍然盯着地面。Jensen感到悲伤的情绪涌上心头，他看起来就像一只被踢过的小狗。“你知道你是我最喜欢的学生之一，但我也不能让你在图书馆里大喊大叫。”

“我知道。我道歉。”Jared终于抬起了头。Jensen可以看到Jared明显回避了他的目光。“我不应该这么大反应。对不起。”

“有什么我需要知道的情况吗？你们那边没什么事吧？你们都是好朋友。”Jesscia朝那边的桌子示意，Jared快速地摇了摇头。

“不，没事，是我反应过度了。就是，”Jared的眼睛朝Jensen的方向闪烁了一秒，然后他转过头，抓着自己的脖子，继续说，“有一个...博客。”

Jensen僵住了。博客？这就是让快乐、积极、善良、乐观的Jared气得大喊大叫的原因吗？

Jensen在椅子上往下沉了一点，现在他知道是什么让Jared这么生气了，于是专注自己的事变得容易起来。他开始用记号笔在一张草稿纸上写写画画，用一种他觉得很好看的方式写着一串串字母。然后他恼怒地发现写出来的都是Jared的名字，他赶紧把它们揉成一团，在Jared注意到之前扔进了垃圾桶。

“是的...我听说了。”Jesscia清了清嗓子，“这就是你不高兴的原因？难道你不该感到受宠若惊吗？”

Jensen听得出来Jesscia想帮他说话，他很感激。

“没错我感到很荣幸，只是...每个人都想让我给他发个消息，带他去舞会。而我觉得这主意烂透——抱歉，很糟糕，因为现在我不想这么做了。”

“...现在不想了？”

“是的，我本来打算——这有点俗气。我本来想在博客上约他出去什么的，这样好像挺可爱的。但是现在我不知道了，因为...”

如果Jensen是只狗，你会看到他的耳朵都竖起来了。Jared想给他-给J，发个消息约他一起去舞会？但是Jared怎么知道他会不会对J也感兴趣呢？他只是带他去舞会吗？如果J实际上是一个想上Jared的变态老师该怎么办？

“噢...”Jesscia说，Jensen抬起头想看看这是怎么个情况，只看到Jesscia露出了迷人的微笑，而Jared则脸红地点了点头。“我明白了。好吧，一切都会好起来的。做你认为最好的选择，好吧？不管怎样，我都觉得你没问题的。”

Jared只是再次点点头，用指关节敲打着桌子，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。“谢谢，Alba女士。”

尽管Jared有些心烦意乱，他还是向Jensen挥了挥手，笑容没有他给Jesscia的那么紧张（如果这是他要开始得到的特殊待遇，那Jensen完全接受），Jensen回应了他的挥手，希望用微笑表达自己的关心。这肯定奏效了，因为他活泼起来，点点头，酒窝印在微笑的脸颊上，丝毫看不出不高兴的迹象。Jesscia一直紧密地注视着他，直到他走开。

“你们两个真甜。”她的声音很轻柔，坐到了她的座位上。

“随你怎么说。”Jensen说，但脸上还挂着微笑。

*****

本节译注：  
steroline：吸血鬼日记里的Stefen×Caroline。

*****

“Jensen！”

Jensen转过身来，发现Jared正在慢跑——着向他冲过来。Jensen抿着嘴，努力不让自己笑出来。他看着Jared追上他，把头从脸上拨到脑后。

“你...你走路真该死的快，”Jared气喘吁吁地说，“我可不想在你跑步的时候追着你跑。靠，你考虑过田径吗？或者-或者加入竞走社？”

Jensen笑得肩膀都颤抖起来，“我初中时参加过田径队。”他转回他要去的方向，Jared悄悄走到他身边，他们开始并排走着。“找我有事吗？”

“午餐时间你要-噢，图书馆？”Jensen点点头，Jared重复了这个动作。“我能加入吗？”Jensen的眉毛跳了一下，Jared的眼睛来回扫动，然后抬了抬下巴，“怎么了？”

“你想来图书馆吃午饭？”Jared再次点点头，Jensne眯起眼睛，“那Chad怎么办？还有Sandy？”

“他们没关系。”Jared耸耸肩。Jensen又看了他一眼就让步了。

“我们不怎么聊天。”这完全是个谎言，但Jensen总不能说，我和我的朋友Jess整个午餐时间都在讨论你。“她已经去给我买午饭了。如果你想的话，我可以带你先去买点吃的再过去。”Jensen提议道。

“不用了，我还不是很饿。”

*****  
“你刚才还说你不饿”

Jared歪着头对他笑，“我就是想吃你的。”

Jensen叹了口气，但这背后更多的是喜爱而不是愤怒。他把盒子的盖子撕下来，往上面倒了一些薯条，然后分过去一半的鸡块。Jared的笑容更加灿烂了，他把一整个鸡块塞进嘴里，说，“别担心，我之后会还你的。”

Jensen眨眨眼睛，一根薯条吃到一半停了下来。Jared抬抬下巴，默默地问他怎么了，Jensen清了清嗓子问道，“你是说你之后要请我吃东西吗？”

“没错，这样才对，我刚要走了你一半的食物，而且这也给了我一个约你出去的借口，”Jared咧嘴笑了，“双赢。”

约他出去？是个约会吗？

“是的，Jensen，是个约会。”

Jesscia在他旁边咯咯笑，Jensen的脸红了，拍了拍她的胳膊。“哎呀！不好意思，我只是，你懂的，就像一个母亲第一次看着她的孩子骑上没有辅助轮的自行车。”

“算了吧，”Jensen说，“你根本不知道怎么骑自行车。”

“这么说不公平。没人教过我骑自行车，自从我的辅助轮车坏了就再也没有过新的。”Jesscia撇着嘴，看起来很孩子气，但Jensen觉得还是Jared做这个表情最可爱。

“我直到十四岁才学会不用辅助轮骑车。”Jared认真地点着头，然后又补充道，“我摔断了胳膊。”

“我从没骨折过。”Jensen停下来又想了一会儿，“除非我弄断小指的那次也算。”

“Jensen，那也是根骨头。”

Jensen弹了他一下，Jared只是又笑起来。“闭嘴。那是我八年级的时候，我在打篮球，然后它就这样折断了。”Jensen向后弯了弯他的小指，Jared做了个痛苦的鬼脸。“简直疼得要命，然后我就再也不运动了。好吧，是不加入任何球队了。”

“篮球，嗯哼？你现在还打吗？”

Jensen希望他不是在暗示他的想法，因为不，他已经不打了。他最后一次正式的比赛是几年前和Josh一起打的。现在他偶尔会到外面投投篮。

他说的“投篮”，指的是当Mackenzie早上起晚了错过公交，他就会在外面等她时，捡起球，运球，当Mackenzie出门时，他会投球，不进，然后被嘲笑。没错，如果你想在体育方面保持优秀的水平，你就需要勤于练习，这话说得没错，因为他现在篮球真的打得很烂。虽然他之前也没有很优秀。八年级的时候，教练承认他通常会选一些不怎么好但是有潜力的人，这样就可以和他们一起练习，见证他们的成长。

Jensen就是那个人。

他对天发誓他没想过会被选进队。他去试训的真正原因是他的一个叫Jason的朋友，他为了有个伴于是叫Jensen和他一起去。Jason可以说有点沮丧，因为他落选了，而Jenson被选上了，于是他说了些不太友好的话。Jensen没心思去回应他，只是打击道，“行吧，但看看我们中是谁进了篮球队？”Jason就再也没跟他说过话。

“不怎么打了，”Jensen说，并在Jared开口举起一只手打断了他，“不要，我不跟你打球。”

“为什么啊？你可以帮我练习，”Jared抱怨地说，“求你和我一起打吧，Jen？你在我面前没必要不好意思，我不会批评你的，我保证。”

Jensen这才注意到他们之间几乎已经没有空间了，身体只隔着几厘米的距离，而且他-靠，他是在给Jensen露出他的狗狗眼吗？Jensen觉得它们包含了所有的颜色。

Jensen不可能拒绝的。Jared看起来就像个没糖吃哭得很大声的小孩。再说，他已经开始对Jared敞开心扉，并且比他预期中更快地适应了Jared在身边，因为和他相处很轻松。他们一拍即合。很难相信他们这周一才开始说话。

Jensen甚至开始对Jared的调情作出回应，但在配合着Jared说些下流话时他还是有点紧张。不过他还是越来越会说了，因为从逻辑上他知道Jared不会把他推开。如果有什么不同话，那就是Jared的反应有点震惊，然后会紧接着说些更下流的话。那为什么现在还要这么害羞呢？想象一下，只有Jensen和Jared两个人。皮肤，肌肉，汗水……

Jared拍了拍他的腿，Jensen这才猛地回过神来。“啊？好！我改变主意了。我想看你流-练习！我想看你练习。”

Jared非常缓慢地点了点头，脸上露出一点也不天真的傻笑。

“嗯嗯。”

“…但是我平时放学后还要打工。”

“那就这个周末。”

“那个派对，”Jensen提醒他，“我以为你要——我是说，呃，Tom要开个派对，我听说你要去？”

“你听说我要去？”Jared的笑容更得意了。混蛋。Jensen气呼呼地掐了他的大腿，换来一声尖叫。嗯，大腿很不错，很赞，结实的大腿。

“是的，我听说了。Tom告诉我我应该去，因为你也会去，所以你要为此取笑我吗？”Jensen挑了挑眉毛，他看到Jared脸上罕见地泛起了红晕。

“别说了，”Jared喃喃自语，“好吧……那为什么我们不今晚就去打球呢？然后我们就可以去吃饭了，打篮球总是让我很饿。”

“我敢打赌你是这样，你这个巨人，”Jensen一时冲动，捏住了Jared的肱二头肌，因为柔软皮肤下紧致的肌肉而轻轻吸了一口气。Jared弯起手臂让他有点瑟缩，他感觉到手臂肌肉在他手指下跳动，他喜欢这种感觉。Jensen抬头瞥了一眼Jared，看到他正在明目张胆地观察着他。Jensen把手收回来，舔舔嘴唇，看着Jared嘴角勾起傻笑起来。

“而我敢打赌你喜欢这样。”Jared哈哈大笑，他往前凑了凑，“那，就当是约会吧？”

Jensen想答应，但是，“还记得我说过我要打工吗？还有你想大汗淋漓地去吃饭吗？”

Jared皱起眉头，靠在椅子上，“是啊，该死，你真聪明。”

“数学天才夸我聪明。”

“是啊，而且还会被录入字典里。”Jared大笑着反击。

“你这个笨蛋，”Jensen点点头，“但是好吧，这样如何，明天派对之前你带我去吃晚饭，但今晚我们去打篮球，好吗？”

Jared同意的时候脸上还是那副噘着嘴的可爱表情，“...好吧，你就不能早点下班吗？”

“这是我妈妈的面包点所以我当然可以，但今天她需要我帮忙。Danneel请假了，所以Mackenzie来顶班，我妈妈不想她一个人在前台。”

Danneel是个好员工。她几乎从不缺勤，也不迟到，而且顾客都喜欢她。但最近她要去几所大学参观，所以她这周请了三天假，周末再回来换Mackenzie的班（周末通常是Mackenzie上班，因为她的课后活动比Jensen多，而Jensen周末自己要做的事比平时多），但妈妈希望Mackenzie工作的时候前台还有其他人，因为她只有十四岁。

Josh和他的朋友Ben是工作日的上午来，Jensen和Danneel在工作日的下午打工，然后他的爸爸和Mackenzie周末来工作。他妈妈每天从开门一直待到关门，他的姨妈有时候也会来帮忙，但是她出现的时间不固定。这个安排对每个人都很好，完全符合他们的日程。

唯一的问题就是，如果有人需要休假，就会打破每个人的平衡。大家都知道Danneel请假的原因很重要，幸运的是重新安排也很容易。只是这就意味Jensen不能提前走。

“等等-那家面包店是你妈妈开的？那家Sandy总是买布朗尼的店？我妈妈一直订购肉桂卷的店？是叫呃...Donna的甜蜜盛宴还是什么来着？”

听到妈妈的面包店名字从Jared嘴里说出来Jensen有点瑟缩——他从来都不喜欢这个名字。“是的，就是它。”

“我好久没去了。为什么你总是不在？我去过几次但从没见过你。”

“我只在工作日上班，我已经好几个月没有在周末时过去了。”Jensen挠了挠头，“除非我平时请假才会调班到周末，而我几乎从没请过假，所以...”

“哈，我想我要开始帮我妈妈去拿肉桂卷，还要跟上Sandy的行程了。”Jared露出一个灿烂的笑容，这让Jensen的胃翻腾了一下。“顺便说一句，你妈妈是个很棒的面包师。”

“她听了会很高兴的。”Jensen笑着回答，“那？今晚打球，明天吃饭？”

“遵命。”

接下来的午餐时间相对安静，他们吃着东西，无数次的互相对视，因为Jessica说他们两个真可爱而脸红。铃声响起时，Jensen正在收拾他们的垃圾，当Jensen把一张餐巾纸揉成一团时，Jared惊叫一声，抓住了他的手腕。

“打开它看看，”Jared用下巴朝它点了点。Jensen的脸困惑地皱成一团，他忽略了Jared在放下他手腕之前拇指滑过他脉搏的方式，打开餐巾纸，发现上面写了一串数字，和一个眨眼的小表情。等他回过神时，Jared已经拿着垃圾站起来了。

“你想说什么都行。”他眨眨眼睛，露出一个下流的假笑。

Jensen的脸涨得通红，看着他离开，之前稳定的心跳现在又加速了，几乎要从他的胸口爆发出来。Jesscia轻拍他的手，脸上带着骄傲的微笑。

“上课别迟到哦，”她说，Jensen点点头，收拾好随身带的东西。就在他推开门的时候，他停下来，又退回来几步。

“我爱你Jess，希望我毕业之后我们还能常联系。”

“你不可能那么容易摆脱我的，Jense。”Jessica打趣道，但从她的眼睛里他读到了想要的回答。“去吧。数学课上还有额外的调情。”

他哈哈一笑，情绪高涨地离开了图书馆。

*****

舞会的国王和皇后提名从那天开始，有很多关于Jared和那个轰动一时的J的讨论（他们不止是随便说说，你看到Jensen的博客了吗？）。这件事困扰着Jensen，因为整个博客的事件肯定也影响到了Jared，当Jensen在数学课上遇到他时，他明显的很烦恼。他已经把自己椅子拉到了Jensen的桌子旁，但他皱着眉头看着自己的手，头发落下来挡住了眼睛，而他也懒得把它们拨开。

Jensen慢慢走上前去，就像走近一只野兽，然后轻轻坐到座位上。他等了几秒钟，主要是为了鼓起勇气，然后伸出手握住了Jared的手。他们从来没有这样过，即使Jared已经把他到处摸了个遍（不，不是你想的那种变态的方式，而是接连不断地对肩膀和手臂的触碰），还有给他拥抱（Jensen是不是忘了提那家伙给他的拥抱是最好的？太不可思议了，他就像一个大大的，毛茸茸的泰迪熊，可以把脸埋进去的那种），Jensen有点惊讶自己竟然会主动进行这种互动。

这时Jared通过鼻子深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地通过嘴巴呼气，他抬起头，给了Jensen一个浅浅的微笑。

“告诉我你在想什么？”Jensen问道，虽然博客的事让他很害怕，但他也不可能让Jared坐在这里独自迷茫。这和他平时的样子是那么不同，所有生动活泼的手势和脸颊上的酒窝，都变成了困惑和不安，这牵动着Jensen的心弦。

“就是博客的事。我不-”Jared叹了口气，摇摇头。“我不想带这个叫‘J’的家伙去舞会。他可能很可爱，但是我只想...”

如果时间回到星期一之前，听见这些话一定会让Jensen心碎。但现在不会了，Jared喜欢Jensen。Jared没有拒绝Jensen，他是拒绝J。虽然那也是Jensen还有Jensen的作品，但Jared不知道。他了解Jensen，喜欢真实的Jensen。这对他来说已经足够了。再说了，Jared不知道他拒绝的那个博主的真实身份又有什么错呢？

“做你觉得最好的事。如果你真的被打动，”Jensen把头歪向一边，“那就和J一起去。如果你真的不想去，”Jensen把头歪向另一边，微微耸了耸肩，“那就没必要去。J喜欢你，并不意味着你就要带他去舞会。”

Jared又叹了口气。“我只是觉得很糟糕，你懂吗？那个叫J的人，他看起来是个不错的人，但是-这不是我本来想说的话，Jen，虽然我们从周一才开始聊天但是我已经注意你很久了，而这是我最后一次舞会，我想和你一起去，不是和J。他看起来很棒，他可能是我的第二选择，但你？我没法因为他放弃你。我就是不行。”

Jensen猛地吞下了差点发出的急促喘息声。Jared刚刚邀请他一起去舞会。天杀的Jared Padalecki...邀请他...去舞会。

Jensen怎么也想不到Jared会邀请他去舞会。他不知道该说什么，也不知道该作出什么反应，只能蠢兮兮地盯着Jared，因为他的大脑一片空白，他所有的脑细胞都休眠了，放松地享受着Jensen眼中投射的景象。Jared也正盯着他看，眼中闪耀着希望的光芒，但又被害怕和焦虑笼罩。而Jensen很想，他希望他们现在不是在这愚蠢的教室里，因为他想吻Jared即使他从没吻过别人（他从来没有，认真的吻过），但现在不行，这让他很沮丧。

好吧，他不能就这样把Jared晾在那儿，因为他看起来又像那只被踢过的小狗了。

“噢...没关系，我-”

“Jared，”Jensen低声说，把一根温柔的手指放在他嘴唇上，因为它们是那么柔软而颤抖，“嘘，我当然会和你一起去舞会。”

Jensen收回他的手指，Jared闪烁的目光，脸颊的酒窝和炫目的微笑，就像圣诞树一样亮了一起，或者说像纽约夜晚发光的天际线。他抓起Jensen的手放回嘴边，轻轻啄吻了几下Jensen的指关节，非常，非常温柔。

Jensen抖了一下，心满意足地叹了口气。Jared在他手上留下甜蜜亲吻的地方还感觉酥酥麻麻的，他脸上带着害羞的微笑在椅子上坐好。

“你知道，他们也不会把你和J都选为舞会之王，那太gay了，而且....”

“是啊，你说得对，只是每个人都问我和J怎么样。我更想他们谈论我和你。”

Jensen的笑容放大了。谁知道Jared这么有魅力？Jensen是在开玩笑。“别担心，你不用向我说明，我知道你的感觉。”Jensen模仿他漫不经心的耸肩，Jared笑着摇摇头。

“好吧，那这位先生，我是什么感觉？”

“就和我的感觉一样。”

“那你是什么感觉？”

Jensen低头看着自己的手，有些不好意思。他对Jared是什么感觉？好吧，他们正式开始交谈之前，他满脑子想的都是他，而现在Jensen只要一想到Jared，就会感到飘飘欲仙，好像Jared是令他上瘾的兴奋剂。

但Jensen是什么感觉？他不知道。他只能确定一件事。

“到目前为止我都很享受...我想看看之后会怎么发展。”

Jared简单但真诚地笑了，Jensen也回报了他。

*****  
那天晚上六点左右Jared出现在面包店。Sandy和Chad跟他一起来的，Jensen不确定他是高兴还是希望只有Jared一个人（他在撒谎，他很确定是后者）。没关系，他待会儿就能和Jared独处了。他已经等了四年——他可以再等几个小时。

“嘿，”Jensen笑容满面地和他们打招呼，Jared回给他一个同样灿烂的微笑。“这里还有布朗尼吗？”

“Sandy是来吃布朗尼的，但我想试试别的，嗯，那就...”他沉思着，目光扫过柜子里的一排排甜点，然后抬头看着Jensen的眼睛，“你。你在菜单上吗？多少钱？”Jared邪恶地笑着，Jensen的脸上染上一抹鲜红。他瞥了一眼Mackenzie，看到她已经抿起了嘴唇。

“我说...趁现在没人，你们俩去那边聊聊天吧，我来招待他们两个。”Mackenzie推了推他，把他从柜台后面指挥出去。

Jensen带着Jared悄悄走到店里比较隐蔽的一个区域，那里灯光比较暗，还有一个座椅靠背比较高的卡座。Jared抓住他的手，让他们十指交握，Jensen的胳膊就像炸开了火花，然后他们一起滑进座位里，膝盖在桌子下可爱地撞在一起。就在Jensen跟着他快速往里坐时，他突然停下来，导致他们从肩膀到脚踝毫无缝隙地贴在了一起。“工作怎么样？”两人安静了好一会儿Jared才说话。Jensen发现很难集中注意力去想这个问题，因为Jared一直用拇指在他的手腕内侧打转。

“额……还行，”Jensen耸耸肩，“没什么特别的。就像平常一样。”

“除了我进来了。”Jared点点头，一副洞悉一切的样子，让Jensen的笑容更开怀了。

“对。非常特别，和平常非常不一样。”在Jared再次打破沉默之前，又是一阵无言。

“那……下班后。”Jared把他们交握的手放在Jensen的腿上，试图在他手腕上打圈的同时挤压他的大腿。他设法做到了，手指在Jensen的指间滑动，捏住了牛仔裤覆盖着的肌肉，打圈的大拇指也一直没放松。“我们去打球之前你要不要换身衣服？”

Jensen没想到这点。他应该在到面包店来之前拿件衣服的，但他完全忘记了。

“或者……”Jared慢慢地歪过头，“我可以带点我的衣服给你穿。”

Jensen很喜欢这个主意。穿着Jared的衣服，完全被Jared的气味所包围，并融进他自己的汗水和气味。Jensen呼吸急促，用最快速度点着头。

“我猜你喜欢这个主意？”Jared的声音里充满了笑意。Jensen的点头速度慢下来，有一点害羞，不过Jared似乎没怎么注意到。他正轻轻地他们的手拖在Jensen的大腿上，Jared的指尖留下的痕迹点亮了他的每一根神经。他们的手一直在滑动，直到它们到达Jensen的胯部。Jensen的，靠，胯下。他的老二，操，Jared的手放在他的老二上。

尴尬的是Jensen硬得太快了，立刻在他的手掌下撑起小帐篷。Jared只是给他的手施加了一些压力，让他感受到冲上脊椎的愉悦感，Jensen不得不咬紧牙关，以免自己发出呻吟。Jensen呼吸急促，身体摇摇晃晃，他的肺一定是忘记怎么运作了，这很危险，现在他吸入的氧气量远少于流失的氧气量。“Jay，我们不能-现在不行-”

Jared完全愣住了。Jensen听不见耳边的呼吸声，他也不再颤抖，因为他手上的压力解除了，手指上的动作没有再继续，原本压靠在他身上的身体也挪开了。Jensen抬头看了他一眼，害怕他脸上的表情。Jared的样子是Jensen从没见过的惊骇。所有在某一天可能会出现的恐惧都被强塞进了Jensen的内心深处，因为他不允许他的偏执和过度活跃的大脑破坏他们建立起的，并且都想要的东西。但是它们现在都浮现了出来，不仅仅是恐惧在Jensen脑海中形成的扭曲的图像，还有Jared脸上那种令人难堪的表情，那是只有在Jensen胡思乱想时才会看到的表情，现在已经变成了现实。

他们现在就坐在这儿，大眼瞪小眼。

“嗯……好吧，”Jared喃喃地说，把手从Jensen手中抽回，“对不起，呃，你也该回去工作了。我想他们已经买好了。”

“好吧……”Jensen说，他的嘴角往下撇了撇。他转过身，走出卡座，站起来把衣服整理好——主要是调整好自己，没花太长时间，因为他压制下去的速度就跟他立起来的速度一样快——然后他看到Jared也站起来。他的眼睛到处瞟就是没看Jensen，恐慌开始在Jensen皮肤下蔓延，他感到被讨厌和不舒服。“我们......我们今晚还出去吗？”

Jared终于再次看向他，眼神只是短暂地交流了一下，然后目光就又垂向了地面。他的声音颤抖而不确定，“呃-当然，去的......8点，对吧？”

Jensen没有漏掉那里面的犹豫。“是，8点。”

“好。”

然后Jared就离开了，Jensen想不明白刚才发生了什么。

*****

不管发生了什么，快八点时Jared仍然背着一个包来到了面包店，脸上带着微笑。他看起来比刚才来的时候更有兴致了，这说明了一些问题，因为先前他看起来是很高兴，现在呢？他看起来高兴极了。

他给Jensen准备了一些衣服，Jensen沉默地看着它们，比之前更加努力地想搞清楚到底发生了什么事。在上班的最后一点时间里，他的脑海中在一遍又一遍地回想刚才的事，唯一能拼凑起来的事就是他勃起了。Jared确实算得上是在摸他的老二，这没什么意义，但是这是他唯一能想到的事。

所以，不管发生了什么让Jared吓坏了，都必须被忘掉。Jared看起来有些坐立不安。

“我给你带了些衣服，不知道合不合身，应该是合适的。我一般穿小码的运动裤，但我给你带了一件中码的，因为你的腿比我粗。噢，我说的不对-相信我，你的腿不粗。你的大腿真的真的很漂亮，实际上，你的屁股也很棒，所以我觉得你穿中码的比较合适。我不想你在我们打球时觉得不舒服。我觉得你绝对适合....中码。好吧，我该闭上我的破嘴了，对吗？你去换衣服吧。”

Jensen强忍着大笑的冲动从Jared手里抢过衣服，但他绝对没法控制脸上的笑容，“好吧，Jared。”

他的脸有点热，情绪也因为Jared的话高涨了一些。他心里仍有些担心，不过他会忍下来的，因为Jared看起来没事了。不管发生了什么，现在都结束了。他不能因为他想的太多而把事情搞砸。

当他去洗手间换衣服时，他注意到Mackenzie和他妈妈都在柜台后面看着他。他的脚步因为她们的注视而有些不稳，“...怎么了？”

“没什么。”她们同时回答。Jensen的眼睛眯起来，带着怀疑的视线在两人之间来回移动。她们已经知道Jensen要和Jared一起去打篮球了，而且她们也或多或少地知道Jared对Jensen来说是什么人。她们知道Jensen已经看上他有段时间了，不过不知道具体是多久，因为如果Jensen告诉他的家人他已经暗恋人家四年了，那就太尴尬了。但她们知道Jared和他的为人，知道Jensen对他的想法，所以这就让他想知道这两人想干什么。但他有点白痴，在走进洗手间之前都没想明白。

他抓起一件T恤穿上，是一件简单的黑色耐克T恤，在心脏上方的位置有一个白色的标记。闻起来好香，他能闻到洗衣粉和淡淡的古龙水味，还有自然的......Jared的气味。很纯净，就像一个人洗完澡之后，不是立刻能闻到的，而是在香皂的味道消失后，留下的一个基础的味道。对，就是这个。闻起来很美妙。

Jensen很高兴Jared带的是中号运动裤，因为它不是真正的球裤，更像是田径裤。这条很合身，又有点松垮，正是他喜欢的样子，他知道如果是小号的话，裤子就会紧包着他的大腿和屁股，他肯定Jared不会介意......但是打球会不舒服。

就在Jensen把他的鞋子穿回去的时候，他听到了低语声，声音被洗手间的门挡住了，所以他分辨不出是谁在说话。另一个声音他能听出是Jared，可他无法确定和他说话的是他妹妹还是他妈妈。不管是谁，都是见了鬼了。

他把衣服抓在手里，猛地把门打开，胳膊肘成功地撞在了墙上。他闷哼一声，大声咒骂着，揉着胳膊肘走出洗手间。然后他被三双眼睛盯上了，他妈妈严厉地看着他，他妹妹幸灾乐祸的眼神，和Jared带着一点笑意的欣赏。Jared没有隐藏他扫视Jensen身体的方式，也没有隐藏他嘴角露出的愉悦的傻笑。

他妈妈的声音很严厉，但是她说“注意你的言辞，Jensen Ross”时，并不是真的在斥责他。

“我的错。”他带着歉意的微笑走到了Jared身边，刻意保持了一定的距离，以防早些时候的问题再次出现——但Jared硬是挤了过来，他向右边移动，让他们之间的空间越来越少，直到手臂碰在一起，肌肤相贴。Jensen忍不住打了个寒颤，从他妈妈看他的眼神可以看出，她已经全部看穿了。他只是脸红地咬着嘴唇。“你们两个在外面不会让我难堪了吧？”

“那要看你觉得什么是难堪了。”Mackenzie顽皮地笑了笑，Donna用胳膊肘推了推她。

“没有，我们只是在讨论学校，对吧Jared？”Jared点点头，他的妈妈继续说，“你知道他打算去哪儿吗？”他张嘴示意他妈妈别说了，但他妈妈没有停下。“南加州大学，怎么样，Jensen？”

Jensen眉毛一扬，看了Jared一眼。当他问Jensen关于南加州大学的事情时，他并没有提到他也想去。“喔，我不知道。”

“也可能去斯坦福，”Jared解释道，“但我觉得我更倾向去南加州大学。我一直很喜欢南加大，但现在还有一些原因让我更感兴趣了。”

Jensen在Jared看他的眼神下有点坐立不安，虽然他没说，但从他的眼神里能看出。你就是我更感兴趣的原因。

“Jensen像个害怕离开家的巨婴，”Mackenzie说，Jensen恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，“我一有机会就会立刻逃走的。”

“Mackenzie我要打你屁股了，”Donna的声音就像刚才批评Jensen那样，所以Jensen朝她吐了吐舌头。

“你也别开始，Jensen，我还有一只手。”

Jensen的脸一下就热起来，他赶紧离开了柜台。“好吧！我们要走了，你们留下来或者回家都随意，十四岁的孩子和妈妈在周五晚上都做些什么？”

“比你做的要多得多，”Mackenzie哼了一声反驳道。

Donna向Mackenzie投去警告的目光，然后转向Jensen，“好了亲爱的，你好好玩吧，记住我跟你说的话。”

“你说过什......”

“你知道的，安全第一。我不需要送你去医院因为你直肠撕裂或者——”

“我，的，天。”Jensen一只手捂住自己的脸，盲目地用另一只手去抓住Jared的手。“快，我们快走。”

他能听得出Jared在努力不笑，但是当他小声说着“再见Ackles太太再见Mackenzie”时，他失败了，然后他发出爆笑，而Jensen在背过身去以后才把手从眼睛上挪开，这样他才能去开门。他拖着Jared往外走，Jared一边大笑一边跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。

“快闭嘴。”他们一出门Jensen就打了他的胳膊，这只会让Jared笑得更厉害。“这一点都不好笑。”

“这很好笑。”Jared得意地大声笑着。“放心吧，我不打算操你屁股。”他停顿了一下，“至少今晚不会。”

Jensen深深吸了一口气，一阵颤抖传遍了他的全身，Jared把他们的手牵住，将Jensen拉近了一些。“别担心，在你允许的情况下...我非常小心的。很温柔。”Jared的拇指又在他的手腕处转了一圈，他肯定很喜欢这样做。“和你在一起，让你觉得舒服。我永远不会伤害你。”

Jensen感觉到一股强烈的冲动在他身体里打转，这足以令他心跳加速，他想知道Jared是否能通过他手腕上的脉搏感受到这变化。冷静点，Jensen，他想着。这只是调情，回应他就行。放轻松。

“谁说我要温柔的？”

这话听起来可真像个荡妇，Jensen。

很明显Jared不像Jensen那样只把这当作在调情，或者他也是的。重点是这并没有让他不安，因为他紧紧握住Jensen的手，低声咒骂了一句，并舔着嘴唇送给Jensen一个炽热的目光。Jensen深吸一口气，扔开了他脑海中那些非常不合时宜的想法。“所以呢？我们去哪儿打球？是开车还是......？”

“走去。我没开车来，因为我住得很近，球场离我家也很近。”Jared点了一下头，牵着Jensen让他走。Jensen跟在Jared身后一步的距离。“我来的时候看到那儿没有人，所以只有我们两个打。”

“靠，这下我不得不让你看看我有多烂了。（*这里双关了：让你看看我有多能吸）”当Jared又一次热情凝视他时，Jensen急忙纠正他刚才的话。“打篮球！！我篮球打得太烂了！”

Jared干笑着，一只手插进头发里，“你真是要玩死我，Jen。”

*****

至少打篮球还不错。

如果Jensen不知情的话，他会说这只是Jared用来接近Jensen的一个理由，真的很接近Jensen，但他知道的很多。算是....也许吧。Jared是个好人，在Jensen真正认识他之前他会说Jared是不会做这种事的。这也不是什么坏事，只是Jared看起来是那种可爱的、不会把手用不合适的方式放在别人身上的家伙。但经过这一周的相处，你可以说Jared在他心中的形象已经改变了。绝对还是好的形象，只是和之前不一样了。所以他现在不确定Jared今晚是只打算打篮球，还是计划了有抚摸和亲热，但你可以说Jensen对两者完全接受。

一开始是因为Jensen不断地投篮失误。这应该很尴尬的，真的，和Jared比起来Jensen的篮球技术太差了。不费吹灰之力就能看出Jared有对他放水，他允许Jensen在任何时候投篮，每次Jensen拿着球跑他就只是咧嘴笑，而不是说他犯规，更别提Jensen出界的次数了。他放任自己，无忧无虑地玩乐，而不是担心他的形象或者Jared会觉得他很差劲，他知道Jared这么做的原因——没有因为Jensen打得不好而指责他。他很感激。

但是当Jensen没投进他的——好吧，Jensen已经不知道这是第几个没投进的球了，Jared终于绷不住了。

“我的天Jen，这真是..”Jared仰着头对着天空大笑，月光照在他身上，让他看起来就像....沐浴着圣光。他的皮肤反射着月光，他的眼睛在刘海下闪闪发光，而他不停地把头发拨开。他舔了舔嘴唇，走到Jensen身边，Jensen手里拿着球，站在罚球线旁，直直地看着他。

“让我来帮帮你。”他的声音很低，带着点口音，Jensen只能点点头，让Jared引导他。Jared把Jensen转向篮筐，突然Jared的手就游遍了他全身：移动Jensen的臀部，让他的手肘弯曲，伸向他的腿然后以适当的角度让他的腿弯曲，双手用一种只能用亲密来形容的方式滑过他的大腿，胳膊和腰部。

Jensen只能喘着粗气，点着头听着Jared在耳边说的那些什么，你这样站着就会投歪，你把手发在这个位置也会投不进，一堆废话从Jensen一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，因为Jared的手一直在摸他，摸他，几乎摸遍了他全身，这不可能不分散他的注意力。Jared在身后顶着他，结实的胸部和Jensen的脊柱对齐，骨盆正好陷入了Jensen的后背。Jensen能感觉到他，完全能，Jared现在肯定是有点性奋了。

“操，Jay……”Jensen喘着气，他感觉Jared又紧张起来。不过这次只持续了几秒，Jared就放松下来。他俯下身子，热腾腾的呼吸正好拂着Jensen的耳朵，Jared的嘴唇贴着Jensen的耳垂，让他脊背颤栗。

“投球。”

Jared抬起头，但他仍然紧紧搂着Jensen，他的手就没有离开过Jensen的腰。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是现在手搂得更紧了。

如果Jensen现在投球的话，他的屁股就会正好贴在Jared的老二上，他能感觉到那根阴茎一秒比一秒更硬了。Jared肯定知道，不然他就不会抓他抓得那么紧，靠他靠的那么近，他们的身体从Jensen的肩膀到膝盖几乎是无缝衔接了。

现在发生的这一切让Jensen很激动。他从没和别人在一起过，没有性行为，没有瞎鬼混，什么都没有。如果Jared还穿着衣服在他身上摸索就是这种感觉的话，那他无法想象真正的性会是怎样的了。Jensen的阴茎在裤子里已经半硬了，从Jared说要“帮帮他”的时候就醒了，因为这个帮助背后的意图真的很明显。

所以他投球了。

然后又没进。

但Jared长长地呻吟着，他的胯部向前顶，双手紧紧搂着Jensen的腰把他往后拉。Jensen倒吸一口气，他的手放下来盖在Jared的手上，手指摸索着Jared的指甲和他指关节上的纹路。Jared对Jensen满是情欲，硬硬的老二正对着Jensen股缝。Jared的头低下来，沿着Jensen的脖颈啄吻着。

这太过了，太过了。Jensen已经在裤子开始流水了，Jared的手还在他身侧抚摸，从臀部到大腿，然后又在他支起的小帐篷上轻轻刷过，这是Jensen以前从未有过的感觉。这太疯狂了，因为Jared引出了Jensen的这一面，让他抛开了自己所有的禁忌，感觉就像在大街上磕了药。虽然他之前幻想过这样的事几乎一百万次了，但可能并没想过会在一个篮球场中间。

“该死，Jensen，我发誓你的屁股真是-操，过来，我想吻你，Jen，来吧，求你——”

Jensen转过身，双手从Jared的胸口滑上他的后颈。Jared完全没放松胯下的动作，那双手放在Jensen的屁股上，紧紧地揉捏着，把他拉近，让Jensen从喉咙深处发出呻吟。Jared将一只手贴上Jensen的脸颊，就像他说过的那样温柔，Jensen倒吸一口气，全身都僵硬了。“等-等下，我还...我从来没亲过任何人。好吧除了一年级某次在派对上我亲了Danneel。感觉不太好，所以我就知道自己喜欢男孩了。”

Jared停顿了一下，手仍然抓着Jensen的屁股，但是当他开始轻轻发出消失时，手上稍微送了一点。一阵尴尬的氛围席卷而来，Jensen的头微微下垂，但他的额头靠在了Jared身上，所以他无法掩饰自己的难堪。

Jared很快就意识到了这点。“不，Jen，没关系。在我面前别觉得害羞。我只是...认真的吗？你太....你，该死的——我以为你很有经验。你看起来很自信。”

“自信？”Jensen难以置信地惊叫起来，“我...我必须强迫自己不要让自己想太多而毁了这一切，因为我一直觉得如果我说错话或者做了不恰当的事，就会把你吓走而且......我想要你很久了，我——”

“-嘘，我知道，Jen，我知道，”Jared让他冷静下来，大拇指轻轻抚摸着Jensen的脸颊。他看着Jensen的眼睛，强烈的感觉让Jensen感到膝盖发软。“相信我，我知道。我也想要你，这么多年我一直都想要你。非常非常非常非常想。虽然只过了一个星期，但我发誓，我感觉就像和你已经认识了很多年。”

Jensen的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地震颤，他的五脏六腑都像在翻腾，所他用力吞咽了一下，他知道Jared能听到声音，他会知道Jensen此刻有多紧张。他很震惊——Jared也想要他吗？这么多年来他一直想要在一起的Jared也想要这样？“那你为什么从来不跟我说话？”

“就像我刚才说的，你与众不同。你总是那么安静，那么高冷...我不想被拒绝。”

这太疯狂了。

Jared注意到Jensen呼吸中的颤抖，他摇摇头，“Jen，你没必要紧张。以我现在的感觉，无论你多没有经验，无论你还有多少秘密，无论你说的或做的任何傻事都不会把我推开。”

“你现在是什么感觉？”Jensen反问道。

Jared又停顿了一下，他闭上眼睛，好像在脑子里翻来覆去地思考，真的把这个问题放在心上，深思熟虑。Jared说他没必要紧张——但Jensen还是紧张。

当Jared睁开眼睛时，他的眼神非常坚定。这意味着无论付出什么他都要得到他想要的东西。“我觉得我想要吻你。”

Jensen只有一瞬间的时间来准备——舌尖伸出来滑过嘴唇，快速地吸了口气，然后Jared的嘴唇找到了他的。就在他们双唇相贴的那一刻，强烈的感觉从他们的嘴唇迸发出，顺着身体向下传送，迫使他开始颤抖，他今晚好像已经经受无数次了。Jensen不知道该怎么亲吻，只是摸索着让Jared引导他。Jared的手滑向他的脖子，手指轻轻地抚摸着Jensen颈上的静脉，然后它们向后探，跨越他的肩膀，沿着他的后背一点点下降。

Jared的舌头刺探着Jensen的嘴唇，要求进到更里面，所以Jensen分开了它们。Jared的舌头接连着扫过他的，Jensen可以尝到肉桂和糖霜的味道，而Jared正努力了解和描绘出Jensen整个口腔内部。他的手伸进Jensen的运动衫下面，沿着下面的皮肤滑过，抚摸着他的腰侧和平坦的腹部，然后又回到了他后背的凹陷处。他呻吟着，将胯向前压，Jensen愉悦地咽下了这些声音。

“我能不能....”他的手指尖勾着Jensen的裤腰带，当Jensen点头时，他完全不知道Jared要干什么，这可以看出Jensen已经有多失去理智了。Jared的手直接伸进了内裤里，捏住了Jensen的屁股，让他发出一声呻吟。Jared再次把他拉近，让他们的老二对着相互磨蹭。

“操，”Jensen咒骂了一声，他的头向后仰，他们的嘴因为喘不过气来而分开。Jared俯下身，啃咬着他的下巴，手里揉着他屁股上的肉，疯狂地蹭他。Jensen感觉好极了，就像Jared要赤手空拳地把他撕碎，他要从这种快感中爆发出来。

“来吧，上来，”Jared的手从Jensen的裤子里抽出来，拉起他一条腿绕着他的腰，Jensen思考了一秒这是要干什么，然后他跳了起来，Jared抱住了他。当Jared抱着顶起他，摩擦力和压力都恰到好处，他这才意识到原因。

Jensen的后背拱起，臀部和Jared的贴在一起，现在Jared支撑着他的体重，所以他需要主动做的更多，但Jensen并不介意。他每一次旋转臀部都能让快感反弹回身体，他抓着Jared的后背作为支撑，把脸埋进了Jared的脖子里。

“来吧，Jen。我知道你快到了。”Jared在他而且低语，舌头在他耳垂上吸来舔去，又湿又热。Jensen发出呜呜声，动作更加用力，速度更快，他真的快到了，真的快了，这感觉真的太好了，但他因为一些该死的理由就是没能射出来——“该死的，Jay，”Jensen哭了，因为Jared干燥的手指蹭到了他的洞口，用力的压着那儿，摩擦打圈，然后——没错，他高潮了。

Jensen全身紧绷，他的臀部还紧贴着Jared的，手指紧抓着Jared后背的肌肉，脸在Jared的颈间埋得更深。他不停呻吟着，尽数射在了裤子里。他知道Jared也射了，因为他膝盖微曲，还大声呻吟着，但不知为什么，这个男人还是能把Jensen抱着站得稳稳的。

两人在彼此耳边剧烈地喘息了几分钟后，Jensen把脸从Jared脖子上挪开，深深吸了一口气。“这是你计划好的吗？”

“不是，但我不是说抚摸你也不是。”

Jensen大笑着从Jared身下滑下来。

*****

拜托让我去接你吧。我妈妈正拖着我姨妈要来见你。

Jensen把消息发出去，翻了个白眼，然后照照镜子，确保他的穿着没问题。他把Danneel叫来帮他，然后选定了要穿一条卡其布的牛仔裤（“它让你的屁股很挺翘，宝贝。”）和一件普通的白色T恤（“有时候简单也是一种宣言。”），他洗了个澡，换上衣服，还喷了一点古龙水。Danneel尖叫着说他看起来太棒了，今晚肯定能上床。而Jensen对此并不确定。

Jensen不会操之过急，即使他们昨晚已经...他也不会指望很快就做爱。Jared很棒，难以置信的性感，Jensen也信任他，但Jensen觉得自己还不会跟他上床。Jensen没有过性经验，不单单是因为他有点挑剔，拒绝了很多对他主动示好的人（他们中大多数只是想让Jensen把嘴放到他们的老二上），而是因为他还没准备好要越过那条线。如果时机对了，他们也都准备好了，那就很好，反正他们都到了法定年龄。但Jensen觉得今晚不可能了。

Jensen之所以还没准备好，很大一部分原因是因为尽管他没有去判断，但他并不相信随意的性行为。性对Jensen来说是两个相爱的人之间神圣而亲密的行为，不，他不是说要等有个人给他戴上戒指后才肯罢休，但他希望他和要上床的那个人之间有强烈的情感联结，不管他们是第一个，第二个，第三个，还是最后一个。就算他做过无数次，他也不想把身体交给一个没有感情投入的人。他和Jared现在的状态很好，但还没到那一步。Jensen能感觉到Jared也是这样想的，即使他不是，他也肯定Jared不会强迫他做不喜欢的事。

Jensen的电话提示音响起，他低头一看，是Jared发来的消息。

太晚了，我已经在门外了。我不介意见见你的姨妈，哈哈哈

当门铃响起时，Jensen叹了口气想，这不是重点。他妈妈认为这是件大事，于是她下班了，让他爸爸去面包店顶一小时半。这就像让一个八岁孩子去开火车。

“那你自己在这儿没事吧。”Jensen问。

“我不会有事的。”Danneel翻了个白眼，站起来整理了一下Jensen的衬衫，然后轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“去吧。”

“我知道我知道，我必须下去了因为Kelly姨妈来了。”

就在这时，他听见了Kelly姨妈的惊呼声，他猜是因为Jared。他很爱他的姨妈，但是她和他妈妈对这种事都太....热情了。比如，他出柜后，他妈妈给他做了个蛋糕，蛋糕很华丽而且也很好吃，但是，蛋糕？

“听起来你的男人正在和她说话。”Danneel轻快地说，附带一下小小的假笑。

“他不是我的男人。”

“还不是。”她又补充了一句，而Jensen忍不住笑了一下。

“还不是。”Jensen拿起他的手机和充电器，然后转身看着Danneel，“你确定你能在这儿做完准备吗？”

“当然了。我都认识你家人多久了？”Danneel挥挥手示意他离开。“走吧，我不会有事的。再说我就住在街尾。”

Danneel，他可爱的朋友，刚洗完澡就被Jensen一个电话叫来帮忙。因为她不像Jensen要在派对前去吃东西，还有足够的时间来准备，所以她毫不犹豫地来帮忙，也坚持在Jensen家完成准备工作。实际上，他给她打电话让她很兴奋。天知道如果我没来你会穿着什么走出门，她早些时候是这么说的。

“好的，好的！爱你！”他走出房间时给了她一个飞吻。

“也爱你！”

下楼梯时他的目光就落在了Jared身上，他看起来真他妈好看。丹宁牛仔裤，上衣的几颗纽扣没有扣上，露出一块棕褐色的皮肤——老天，没错，Danneel是对的，简单确实是一种宣言。

Jared已经看到他在下楼了，嘴角挂上了一丝笑意，当他说“嘿”的时候，Jensen也笑了。

“嘿，”Jensen回应着他的问候，走到了他身边。Jensen注意到了Jared是怎么快速让自己倾向Jensen的，并且越来越近。

“Jensen，你给自己找了个好人，我喜欢他。”他的姨妈笑得很开心。Jensen的脸颊发热，他挠挠脖子后面，偷偷看了Jared一眼。Jared只是一脸羞涩的表情，看起来很可爱。

“谢谢你，夫人——”

“啊！”他的姨妈举起手来，“我说了叫我Kelly姨妈。”

“我的天，”Jensen喃喃自语。

“谢谢你，呃，Kelly姨妈。”

“让我拍张照吧，”他妈妈拿着她该死的相机突然出现。

“不！不行，我们必须留时间吃饭再去参见派对，所以我们要走了。”Jensen拉着Jared推开了门。

“没关系，你可以在舞会那天再拍，Ackles太太。”Jared在Jensen打开门把他推出去之前喊道。

“我说了叫我妈妈！但是——好吧亲爱的！玩得开心，你们俩注意安全！”

“我们会的！”Jensen关上身后的门，拍打Jared的胳膊，Jared咯咯地笑起来。“你怎么敢这样就替我答应了？混蛋。”

“我爱你的家人，”Jared耸耸肩，“你姨妈人真好。”

“我就知道你会这么说，”Jensen哼了一声，Jared只是朝他咧嘴一笑。

当他爬上Jared的车里时，他问道，“那我们现在去哪儿？我想我们可以去吃麦当劳，”Jensen故作严肃的说，Jared仰头大笑，“等我们到了你就知道了。”

******

“这太贵了把？我分了你一半鸡块，而不是丁骨牛排。”

Jared皱着眉看着菜单，“什么？想点什么就点什么，不用担心价格。如果你想点三份牛排，那就点三份吧。”

Jensen张开嘴想反驳他的话，但Jared一脸警告的表情让他闭上了嘴。“天呐，好吧，我只是-”

“你只是在选你的晚餐。”Jared说，然后礼貌地笑了笑。Jensen嘴角露出一丝惊讶的笑意，在桌子下面踢了踢Jared的脚。

“闭嘴。我不想看上去很贪婪。”

“就因为我请你吃饭，然后你点了你想吃的东西？拜托，这看上去很贪婪吗？这钱花得很值。”

Jensen敛起笑容，低头看着菜单，继续挑选。浏览了几分钟以后他说，“谁告诉你我最喜欢吃牛排的？因为你很大方但也不会随便这么挥霍。”

“真的吗？”Jared右边的眉毛挑起来，Jensen反击地也扬起了自己的眉毛。“好吧，我问了Alba女士。”

“我就知道。”

“还有比那个几乎每天给你买午餐的人更好的人选吗？”Jared得意地笑了笑，好像在为自己如此聪明而感到骄傲。他真是过于可爱了。

“她又没有给我买牛排当午餐。”

“好吧，你吃墨西哥卷饼时，你总是要吃夹牛排的。她还说你总是说‘我想吃牛排’。”

“随你说吧，”Jensen被Jared逗乐了，尽管他一直在忍笑，“我总是想吃牛排。”

“你看起来真可爱。”Jared突然认真地说。Jensen觉得他的脸颊因为这份赞赏开始发热。

“比不上你可爱。”Jensen挤出一个好胜的笑容。

于是他们开始互相赞美对方，试图超越对方，但最终演变成俗气的土味情话。他们一直在说，即使他们已经吃饱了，但还是在一边聊天一边吃点东西。

Jared在这方面更胜一筹，即使Jensen已经没什么话可说了——而且想出它们已经比他想象的时间要长了——Jared还能脱口而出。

“等等-好了，”Jared笑着搓搓手，好像在提醒Jensen做好准备，因为这是一场精彩的比赛。“你的名字叫谷歌吗？因为我能从你身上搜寻到我想要的一切。”

“啊哈！”Jensen用手指着他，“你刚才说过这个了。”

“是吗？”Jensen点了点头，于是他继续说，“好吧，我在谷歌输入了我的梦中情人，谷歌回应说：你是说Jensen Ackles吗？”他伸出双手，脸上带着愉悦的微笑。

Jensen震惊地瞪大眼睛，头向后仰着大笑起来，因为——这实在是太棒了。

“好吧，好啦，你赢了。”

*****

他们离开餐厅时刚过九点。Jared开车载他们去Tom家，手一直握着Jensen的手，拇指就像往常一样绕着Jensen跳动的脉搏。Jensen没有...紧张，他只是有点坐立不安。他两年多没参加派对了吧？上一次还是在高一。

那是他第一次喝醉。一切都很好玩，直到Jensen差点把内脏都吐出来。感谢Chris让Jensen在他家过夜，因为他父母都不在家。是，他妈妈确实比其他父母更开明，但更多是因为他现在的年龄已经比三年前大多了。才十五岁就喝这么多酒？他可以不受母亲的责骂——但他也不会再像那样喝醉了。感觉就像全身都要散架了一样。

Jared一定感觉到了他脉搏的变化，或者看出了Jensen的举止有点不同，所以当他们到达Tom家附近时（Jared不得不在很远的地方停车），他将车熄火，转身与Jensen四目相对。“嘿。”他把空出的那只手放在Jensen脸上，爱抚着他的侧脸，然后拉过Jensen温柔地吻了一下。他的眼睛亮亮的，但是神情是严肃认真的，他说，“如果你不想去，我们可以不去。我不知道你是不是因为我才要来的，但...我们可以回我家，或者你家，或者去看电影，或者...干什么都没关系。不管你想做什么，我只想跟你在一起。”

Jensen从Jared的专注和对他舒适感的关心中感受到一种强烈的喜爱。“我确实想去派对，”Jensen首先让他安心，他的确想去。这是他高中的最后一年了，他也想参加一些这样的活动，有点像他妈妈说的走出他的壳。“我只是有段时间没去过了，而且...”Jensen不想让自己听起来太黏人了，所以他的话没说完。但Jared似乎是个读心者。

“我不会让你离开我视线的。”Jared身体前倾，轻吻了Jensen的嘴唇，“我去派对是陪你的，”他和Jensen摩擦着鼻尖，然后又给了他最后两个吻，“可以吗？如果你想去，那我们就去吧。”

他点点头，松开Jared的手，下了车。

******

快到午夜了。Jared说话算话，一步也没离开过Jensen身边，甚至是去洗手间（“Jared，我们去哪儿？”Jensen问，而Jared回答道，“我要尿尿。”没错，他就站在厕所外面等），他们玩得很开心。这里有很多吃的喝的，尽管他们来之前刚吃过，但Jensen一转头就看见Jared一手拿着一片披萨，一手拿着一杯饮料。Jensen说他像个垃圾处理器，而Jared只是大笑着把那杯饮料递给他。Jensen本来想拒绝，但他确实想喝一杯，所以他接过来喝了一口。这是一杯混合饮料——Jensen尝到了橙子、芒果、菠萝和一点樱桃的味道，夹杂了他舌头难以承受的烈酒，不过味道还不错。他又喝了几杯，刚好能让人处于微醺状态，身体放松下来，不再那么拘谨。考虑到他酒量并不好，这已经够不错了。

他没有醉到让自己做出会后悔的事，但他参与了天堂七分钟游戏，和Jared一起进了壁橱（其实瓶子是转到Daneel面前，但她说：“见鬼，Jensen，你给我滚进去。”），如果他在壁橱里和Jared做爱了他会后悔的。就像他之前说的，他还没准备好。即使他已经准备好了和Jared做爱，在外面还有一群人的情况下在Tom家的壁橱里匆忙地干上七分钟，也会是一种遗憾。

不过他们有很激烈的亲热。Jared尝起来有点披萨味，但Jensen并不介意，因为他们刚才一直在喝那种甜甜的水果味的潘趣酒。Jensen认为它能很好的掩盖所有的气味。

当他们跌跌撞撞地（不是因为喝多了）走出壁橱时，他们两人的下巴上都印上了新鲜的吻痕，沿着脖子一直蔓延到锁骨，这对Jensen来说又是一种全新的体验，还有因此得到的关注。而Jared只是傻笑着回到座位上，把Jensen拉到旁边的位置上。

游戏结束了，一些人离开了，不过大多数人都会留下来休息一会儿，他们懒洋洋地躺在沙发上或地上。他们差不多已经闲聊了半个小时，都是一些没什么意义的话题，Jensen发现他对某些情绪低落的人的倾诉最感兴趣。那些谈话特别有意思。

令人惊讶的是，这个派对和这里的人都没有他想象中那么糟糕。特别是两个叫Misha和Steve的家伙——挺酷的，那个叫Misha的有点奇怪，他有他自己独特的处事方式，但还是挺酷的。

“你是Chris的朋友，对吗？”Steve突然问道。

“是的，”Jensen点点头。Jensen坐在沙发上，而Jared坐在他前面的地上，头向后仰着靠在他的膝盖上，Jensen的手指一直拨弄着他的头发。Jared的头发丝滑又柔软——Jensen非常喜欢。“我的确认识那个小王八蛋。”

“你知道他和我一起玩音乐吗？”

“你就是那个Steve？我以为你年纪比我们大。”Jensen惊呼道，他的眉毛顿时扬起来。哦对，自从他们开始闲聊，这家伙就一直在提音乐和演出。

“嗯。”Steve笑着环顾了一下四周，“我不知道他在哪儿。今晚都没怎么见过他。”

“我见过一次，好像在厨房？”Jensen懒洋洋地耸着肩。“但那是我们刚来的时候，现在他可能在任何地方。”

“我们还想过今天要表演点什么，”Steve狡黠地看着Jensen，“Chris告诉我你会唱歌...”

“你会唱歌？”Jared的头猛地从Jensen的膝盖上弹起来，他扭过身，带着一个满是疑问的微笑凝视着Jensen。

“哦没错，他会唱歌。”Danneel突然插话。记得提醒Jensen待会儿杀了她。

“真的吗？”Sandy微笑地问。

“他唱歌时就像个天使。”Danneel说。

“你得给我们唱首歌。”

“你要唱，Jen！”Jared兴奋地拍了拍大腿。Jensen的眼睛在Steve，Jared，Danneel还有Sandy之间转来转去，他们都在冲他点着头。

他确实喜欢充满激情地唱歌。但不是在别人面前唱，更不可能像Steve和Chris那样在观众面前表演。Jensen没法在很多人面前唱歌。他的脸烧得通红，迅速地摇了摇头，“不，不行。”

他们四个几乎立刻就开始恳求，说想让Jensen用歌声让他们获得祝福。他们都在乞求他，Jensen对他们都这么想听他唱歌感到很困惑。Jared向他投来了狗狗眼的攻击，还用爪子抓着他的大腿（Jensen知道他没法拒绝了），甚至躺在桌子对面的Misha也坐起身来，“Jensen，拜托，为了我们亲爱的耳朵。”

“你就为我们唱一小段如何，我们会告诉你你是否有机会上台表演，或者说——在Tom家的客厅里。”

Steve对Sandy的话表示认可，而Jensen开始紧张起来。他舔舔嘴唇，抓了抓头皮试图让自己冷静下来。Jared拍了拍，又捏了捏他的膝盖。

“我们不会评判你的。你不用害怕。”Jared的声音很温柔，好像在试图把Jensen从他的壳里哄出来，“还记得吗？如果你觉得不舒服那就没必要去做。”

唱歌也许不是Jensen来这里的原因，但这次经历就是为了帮Jensen走出自己的壳。而且，Jensen尽可能不傲慢地表达，他知道自己是个好歌手。他并不是对自己没信心，担心他唱歌听起来像一直垂死挣扎的猫之类的，这只是他害怕这种事、害怕别人的评判的一种自然反应。他也可以抓起麦克风直接开始唱，然后听见台下的尖叫，直到他跑下舞台——当然这是比喻的说法，因为并没有真正的舞台。但是害怕依然存在。

不过让一些人作为观众听他唱歌，又有什么坏处呢？即使他不太认识Misha和Steve，他也觉得他们不会评判他，而且他知道Jared和Sandy也不会。再说，刚才Danneel都那样说了，Chris也认为他会唱歌...他完全可以做到。

“那我该唱什么呢？”Jensen屈服了。Sandy和Danneel鼓掌欢呼，Steve咧嘴大笑，Jared的表情看起来很自豪。Jensen很高兴他是那个让他有这样反应的人。

“好吧，Chris要我不要告诉别人，但他喜欢听你唱那首Angeles。他——”Steve窃笑了一下，“说你听起来像个美妙的小天使。”

“我就说！”Danneel欢呼雀跃，Jensen忍不住大笑起来。

“是啊，但是没吉他我唱不了这首歌，”Jensen说，“那就完全不同了。”

“你有吉他吗？”Jared难以置信地问，似乎不敢相信Jensen从没告诉过他这事儿。Jensen露出歉意的微笑，捋了捋他的头发。

“只是没提到过。”

“我的乐器都在我的车里，因为我们今晚可能会演出。”Steve指了指楼梯，“要我去拿吗？”

“我们为什么不都出去呢？这样Jensen可以在安静的地方唱歌，我们也能听清他的声音。”Misha对着天花板翻了个白眼，楼上有人在唱歌跳舞，还有人在蹦来蹦去。“然后我们会一起帮你把器材都搬进来。”

“前提是我能唱好。”Jensen点点头。

“你可以的，”Danneel和Jared冲他大喊道。Jensen瞪着眼睛跳起来。

“好吧好吧，我知道了。”

******

他们出去的路上不知怎么的又捎上了三个人——Chad，Tom和Mike——还撞上了Chris。当他知道发生了什么事之后，他说待会儿会出来听听，然后帮忙把东西搬进去。Jensen嘲笑他是想听美丽的小天使唱歌了，Chris皱着眉头掐了他的胳膊。

Steve的车很难停在街边，但肯定没Jared停得远，所以门廊那儿的人听不到Jensen的歌声，但他们也不用走很久就到了Steve的车旁。Steve从后备箱里拿出一个吉他盒递给Jensen，“我相信你知道怎么调。”

“反正我也不需要弹一整首。”Jensen聪明地回答，Steve瞪了他一眼然后咧嘴一笑。

Jensen拿出吉他，试弹了足够长时间，根据他的记忆拨弄着每根琴弦，最后在他告诉他们已经准备好了之后又稍微调整了它一下。Steve示意他坐在车后盖上，于是他坐了上去，就在他们准备开始的时候，Chris慢跑着过来了。

“我错过了吗？”他气喘吁吁地喊道。

“没有你这混蛋，他马上要开始了所以闭上你的臭嘴。”Danneel厉声说。

“火气这么大，谁在你的潘趣酒里撒尿了吗，”Chris交叉双臂抱怨着，但他还是保持着沉默把注意力放在Jensen身上。

Jensen窃笑着把手放在琴弦上，然后说，“准备好了吗？”

“好了！”Jared几乎是尖叫起来，然后红着脸低声道歉，用手捂住了嘴。

Jensen深吸一口气，你可以的，Ackles。这些是你的朋友，两个新认识的朋友，还有你和你快速坠入爱河的那个男人——你不会有问题的。这些人都在乎你，不会随便评判你。

伴着这些肯定，他弹出了几个音符，然后马上就弹错了。他抬起头，手还没停下嘴就动了，“对不起——”

“Jensen！这首歌我听你弹了无数遍了，你真的很棒。是人就会犯错，而你就是人类。深呼吸。”Chris恼火地说。

再一次。

这一次，他舔舔嘴唇，深吸一口气之后——第一个音符是正确的，然后是第二个，还有之后的。当他开始唱歌时，他的声音可能有点颤抖和紧绷，但是第一段结束以后，他开始觉得这只是普通的某一天，他在房间里练习，或是在Chris和Danneel面前唱。这是他会弹的第一首歌，也是他在别人面前唱的第一首，所以一旦他平静下来，弹奏的手指就像自动驾驶仪一样流畅，歌词自然地唱出。

到了第二段，他舒适地睁开眼睛，看到了一幅幅惊讶的面孔。Jared带着毫不掩饰的骄傲和崇拜看着他，当他和Jared对视到的时候，他几乎要滑下车，但他设法克制住了自己。

演唱结束后，他面前的一小群人齐声欢呼鼓着掌（Jensen甚至没意识到他唱歌时门廊那边有几个人注意到了这边的动静，也走了过来），Jared咧嘴笑着，然后用手捧着Jensen的脸颊亲吻他。要不是这把吉他的背带，他早就把这碍手碍脚的东西扔地上了。

嘘声和口哨声也加入到欢呼声中，Chris站在人群中（“妈的好耶！你做到了！”）而Jensen的脸颊发热——但他感觉不错。这些关注让他感觉好极了。但他从来都不渴望他人的关注，所以如果现在每个人都转身离开去享受他们剩下的夜晚，他也不是很在意。不过话又说回来，如果他仔细考虑一下，这也算不上什么关注。

他在结交新朋友，扩大他的朋友圈，打开他的外壳。这感觉棒极了。Jess早就说他应该多出去走走，他应该听她的。在高中快结束时他才经历这些真是糟透了，派对、喝酒、天堂七分钟，还有一个他挂念多年的好男人。

但他很幸运能在毕业之前完成这些——这些时光过得很快，很快，Jensen已经开始怀念了，再过几个月他就要高中毕业。他就要去上大学了。他的高中生活就这样从他眼前一瞬而过。

当Jared退开的时候，他还带着梦幻和恍惚的眼神。他看起来很迷人。

“你怎么会这么完美？”Jared轻声说。

Jensen的心在胸腔中跳动，强烈的情绪涌入他的身体。“我不知道什么是完美，”Jensen害羞地挠着脖子，结结巴巴地说。

“完美。”Jared又重复了一边，他搂着Jensen的腰把他从车后盖上拉了下来。“你的声音真美。你还唱歌吗？你必须唱。嘿，嘿——Chris!Steve!”

看着Jared转过身，疯狂地朝那两个正在争论谁该搬东西的人挥手，他感到从骨子里散发出的满足、温心和快乐。Jared充满了活力，他甚至跳起来，指着Jensen笑得眼睛都看不见了。

Jensen万万没想到他们会走到这一步。Jared和他，在一起？好吧-他们还没在一起，但Jensen也享受现在的关系。他有一种感觉，他们会变成正式的关系，他们之间的感情...能持续很长一段时间。也许这只是Jensen的心在替他思考。

Jensen的心绝对还考虑了离家千里之外和Jared一起去南加大上学的事。

他不能绕开事实说他选择去南加大和这周与Jared的交谈无关，因为他不确定自己是否有勇气。但是南加大也是他一直梦寐以求的大学。他最担心的就是独自一人在陌生的地方生活，但如果Jared和他一起去...他就不是一个人了。

他不想在这件事上纠结太多了，就算他和Jared的关系出了什么岔子，他也会没事的。如果说今晚有给他什么启示的话，那就是只要他愿意努力，他就可以走出去社交。南加大一直是他的选择，所以他不会因为去那里而放弃任何东西。他也不是交不到朋友。他会没事的。而且...一想到Jared去了南加大而他留在这里，他就感到心烦意乱。Jared会考虑异地恋吗？

别想了Jensen，才过了一个星期你就已经开始围绕这个家伙规划你的未来了。别那么绝望也别这么天真。

当然了，Jared是个好人，但是不能因为他们说话一周了就改变他的决定。说话。他们甚至都没在一起。

这一定是我人生中最漫长的一周了，因为感觉就像我们已经聊了好几个月了，我的大脑现在一片混乱。

“Jensen，”Jared的声音把Jensen从他的思绪中唤醒，他茫然地回过神，看到Jared正慢跑着回来。他抓住Jensen的手捏了捏，“来吧，你还唱歌吗？”

“那你的结论是什么？我的演出值得一看吗？”Jensen冲Jared挑起眉毛，逗弄他。

Jared瞪大的眼睛让Jensen勾起了嘴角，“当然了。Chris和Danneel说的没错，就是天使的声音。”

“你让我都脸红了，”Jensen开心地挥挥手，眨着眼睛，睫毛忽闪忽闪地扇动。

“我知道，真可爱。”Jared捏捏他的脸，现在他是真的脸红了。

Jared真的很俗气。那些言情小说根本比不上他。

******

接下来的时间都很顺利。Jensen在小部分人面前唱了歌，因为有些人已经走了，还有些人在地下室玩天堂七分钟。

Jared，那个该死的大高个，在人群中冲着Jensen吹着口哨，在歌曲间隙大喊大叫地告诉他他看起来有多棒，唱得有多好，还转过身让大家为真正的天使欢呼。

真的很棒，很好玩。尽管他只唱了两首歌，然后就把舞台交还给了Chris和Steve，但这种积极的反应还是极大地提升了Jensen的情绪——即使它已经到底顶峰了。

那晚结束时，已经很晚了——快凌晨两点。Jensen累了，Jared刚吃完一片披萨，房子里几乎没什么人了。Chris倒在沙发上，Misha躺在桌子上。Jensen不明白这家伙躺在桌子上是有什么毛病。

“你困了吗，天使？”

Jared一直在叫他天使，而他因为太喜欢了而感到尴尬。“嗯...”Jensen伸出一只手梳理了一下他的头发，“一点点。”

“你累坏了，”Jared笑着说。他抓住Jensen的手把他拉起来，“走吧，我送你回家。”

“有点晕，”Jensen说话都变得含糊不清了。Jared是对的，他已经精疲力尽了。这肯定和他体内的酒精有些关系。“还不想....”

Jensen觉得有点（很）困，也有点（很）黏人，所以他只是噘着嘴，让本要说出口的话慢慢变成沉默。当然Jared已经多次证明他是一个该死的读心者，他解读出了那些没说出口的话，只是牵着他穿过客厅。

“我们明天可以再见面。如果明天不行那周一肯定能见。走吧，你看起来像个刚学步的小孩。”

Jensen锤了一下他的胳膊，而Jared只是偷笑。

*****

Jensen上车系好安全带以后就昏睡了过去，直到他们开到Jensen家门口Jared才叫醒他。Jared轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，小声唤醒他的意识。“你到家了。”

Jensen睁开了眼睛，打了个哈欠，在座位上扭来扭去，看着那个看起来像狗狗一样的大个子斜靠在他旁边的座椅上。他对天发誓他现在不想动，更不想下车离开Jared。他叹了口气，用手捂住脸，瘫倒在车座上。

“要我背你吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头。

“如果你想的话我可以背你，Jen。”

“我保证我没事。”Jensen低声说，他强迫自己坐起来，然后Jared凑了过来。

“今晚是我这段时间最开心的一晚。”Jared说，然后过了一会儿他们异口同声地说，“今晚是我有生以来最开心的一晚。”

Jensen昏昏欲睡地拍拍他的手腕，拿手指指着他，“别和我同时说话。”

“那就别说了。”Jared回嘴道，在Jensen反应过来之前，他们的嘴唇已经挤在了一起，温柔软绵，没有伸舌头，好像Jared知道Jensen已经没那个力气了一样。他也许还能有。

当Jared退开的时候，他的表情还和之前一样呆滞。然后，在大约三分钟的互相凝视后，“是我的了。”

“是-什么？”因为，说实话，刚才Jensen一直在打瞌睡，突然听见一句没头没尾的话，原谅他需要一点时间让他的大脑突触反应一下发生了什么。

“...我知道，抱歉，这才过了一个星期，而就在昨天我就跟你亲热，然后今天我又要求你做我男朋友，我可能把事情顺序搞反了，这才一个星期，但是真的太棒了，以至于——”

“Jared，Jared，”Jensen把手指放在Jared嘴上，看着他牙齿咬着下唇的样子，看着他笑得脸皱成一团的样子，咯咯地笑起来。“你跟我想的一样多。”Jared的脸平静下来，Jensen微微一笑，“我知道这才过了一个星期。你知道我今天跟自己说了多少次这句话吗？”

“所以你不觉得我们进展太快了？”Jared含糊不清地低语，因为Jensen还没有把他的手拿开。

“我当然觉得我们的进展太快了。”Jensen耸耸肩，“但只要我们是同样的速度在前进，那就没关系了。我已经想得很远了，我只是不想因为向你展示我对未来蜜月的想法而把你吓跑。”

Jared笑了，笑得非常轻...而Jensen应该找个词来代替可爱，但他真的没办法不觉得Jared可爱。Jared就是一个可爱的人，他的笑声就像一个小孩子。每次听见他的笑声Jensen的心都会被点亮，然后情不自禁地跟着他一起笑。

Jared看着Jensen时候嘴角越翘越高，他的表情告诉Jensen他在想些什么。最后他说，“夏威夷。”

“啊？”

“我们的蜜月。要去夏威夷。”

Jensen咧嘴笑起来，用手捂住自己的脸，头向后仰，“别说了。”

Jared的脸上出现了酒窝的凹陷，他再次倾身向前，捕获了Jensen的嘴唇。Jensen很享受这些亲吻，Jared总是毫不犹豫，想亲就亲。“那，男朋友...？”

“好。”Jensen的脸因为Jared脸上洋溢的兴奋的神情而变得通红。

“现在男朋友该进去了，因为如果他再不快点躺下，他今晚就要熬通宵了。”

“好吧。”

Jensen打开车门下了车。他忍不住回头从敞开的车窗往里看，微笑着说，“晚安，Jay。”

Jared的脸往上扬了一下。“晚安，天使。”

Jensen走上车道，走到门廊前，打开门进去，在转身时最后一次挥手。Jared也朝他挥挥手，Jensen走进屋子，直到他关上门上锁，他都没听到车开走的声音。

*****


End file.
